Winchesters Hunters, meet Salvatore Brothers
by Bluebunnyskies
Summary: Winchester brothers come by to the mysterious town of Mystic Falls where they seem to threaten the sound lives that the Salvatore brothers have created for themselves. There's only room for one set of brothers in this town, and one set of hunters! R&R!
1. Welcome to Mystic Falls!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of either shows, Vampire Diaries or Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>"So this is the place?" Dean asked.<p>

"Yep." Sam replied, staring at the small town with the sign written 'Welcome to Mystic Falls.'

They were both seated in Dean's parked car at the side of the road.

"It's a heck of a town." Dean stated.

"We are looking at about…alot of suspicious deaths." Sam said looking at his files.

"As in, what are we dealing here with?"

"Animal attacks,"

"Ah, so a potential…"

"Vamps" Sam replied.

"And their authorities?" Dean asked.

"Have been passing them off as just animal attacks. So I'm assuming they're all in on it."

"You think their all vampires, like a whole vampire fiesta going on?"

"I don't know."

"Well let's go and have a look, shall we?" Dean said. He revved the car into the town.

* * *

><p>Damon Salvatore opened his door to two men dressed in suits. He raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?" he asked.<p>

They both flashed out their IDs and just as quickly shoved them into their pockets. "Joe Johnson and this is my partner Paul Crow." The shorter one spoke.

Somehow, Damon didn't buy it.

* * *

><p><strong>This is just an idea that came to me and I don't know whether I should continue it or not. <strong>

**It all depends on your reviews :)**

**-BBS**


	2. Stuck up Damon!

**Here's chapter two, it's kind of short but I hope you enjoy it. And a VERY special ****shout out to hermiony! My very first reviewer for this story!**

**Chapter Two:**

* * *

><p>"Joe Johnson and ah…what was it?" Damon asked looking at Sam. "Paul…?"<p>

"Crow" Dean repeated in a stern voice before Sam could. "We are here in the investigation of Lori Shack who was recently killed in what seems to be an animal attack."

Damon arched his eyebrow. "What do you mean 'seems to be'? They already _know _it's an animal attack so I don't think your services are required here." He said.

"Sir, we are the private sector of your security branch," Sam said annoyed by Damon's attitude, "We know when we are required and when we aren't; so if you would just cooperate with us this will all go faster."

"Cooperate? Yeah, I don't think so. How about you get some real case and then come back to me because this case has already been solved and dealt with." Damon said. He then took a step back and slammed the door right in both Winchester's faces.

Dean turned to Sam; sure that he was thinking the same thing. Sam raised his brows. "Crow? Really?" he said.

"What?" Dean said shrugging his shoulders. "I thought it sounded cool."

Sam shook his head as they began walking away from the Salvatore boarding house. "So am I alone on this or did that guy sound a little fishy to you?" Dean asked.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Yes Dean, 'a little'." He said sarcastically. "I think we should start with the sheriff's place before interrogating stuck up civilians."

* * *

><p>Damon waited impatiently with the phone at his ear. Stefan had finally picked up.<p>

"Yes Damon?" Stefan replied.

"Where the hell are you Stefan?"

"Why? What happened?"

"Of course you wouldn't now, brother. Your probably off with your a couple of blood bags wondering the lonely streets for your humanity, wondering when-"

"You want to get to the point anytime soon?" Stefan interrupted, annoyed.

Damon rolled his eyes. "We have a couple of jokers on our trail? They say they're an expert branch of security wanting to do some more investigation on the animal attack."

"And why are you worried?"

"Because Stefan. Since when did the authorities begin 'investigating'? The Liz always handles everything." Damon explained.

"Okay." Stefan said understanding the problem here. There was a potential chance of exposing themselves to the world. Though this time the council was on their side, it could still easily turn into 1864 vampire execution all over again. "You want me to check them out?"

"They already came by to see me." Damon said.

Stefan cursed.

"What?" Damon asked.

"If they came to see you, then they know something is wrong in this town. You probably did something stupid and impulsive!"

"Says the former Ripper of Mystic Falls." Damon said annoyed.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review this guys! Really not feeling good about this story because of the very few responses to it. <em>tear :(<em>**

**So REVIEW and the Winchester and Salvatore show down will get intense!**

**-BBS**


	3. GAME ON!

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

><p>After heading to the sheriff's place, Dean and Sam noticed that she was all too eager to get rid of them. They knew now that this town was infested with vampires who somehow had the people on their side.<p>

"This town is messed up." Dean said to Sam when they got to the nearby motel. "Someone's got a good hold on this town's authorities who are too scared to do anything."

"I say we go patrol the streets ourselves tonight, and see what we can catch."

"You think they might have a nest built here, with an Alpha vamp and everything?" Dean asked a bit cautious. He certainly didn't like his last encounter with those creatures though he did later find that they were friendly. He was sure that the vampires in Mystic Falls were not the same.

"I don't know. But I think we're going to find out."

* * *

><p>Stefan returned home after Damon had called. Apparently Damon had also called up Alaric, Liz and Mayor Forbes. "Didn't realize there was a semi council meeting going on here and I don't think I should interrupt." Stefan said cautiously stepping into his house.<p>

"Stefan," Damon called. He gestured head towards the couch were Liz and Carol was seated. Alaric leaned against the wall and Damon beside him.

"Why are they all here?" Stefan asked.

"Because Stefan. They all have seen these two suspicious men who call themselves the 'external branch'," he said finger quoting the words, "of… whatever it was, and we have come to the conclusion that there is no external branch of anything." Damon said.

Stefan looked at Liz confused. "So the whole cop thing is a disguise?" he asked.

"Well, I've done my research Stefan and I don't know where they came from, and why so suddenly. I mean, I've personally been covering everything very carefully as to make sure no one suspects anything." Liz explained. "Everyone that was a victim of Klaus or his hybrids, I took care of."

Stefan took off his jacket and sat on the couch, trying to understand the entire thing carefully. "Are they human?" he asked.

"Yep, one hundred percent complete human." Damon stated.

"Well, Liz, can't you just arrest them for impersonating a police officer." The mayor spoke. "The whole thing would just be over."

"I can't prove anything Carol. I'm basing this over a hunch that their fake."

"Well than what do you think they want?" Carol asked.

Damon took a seat beside Stefan, holding his glass of scotch. "They might know what we are." He said twirling his glass.

"So you think they want to expose us?" Stefan asked.

"If they're human, than they must know how stupid that would be, I mean they must realize how strong vampires are, right?" Liz suggested.

"And what good would they get out of that anyway?" Carol added. "Risking their lives like that."

"They're not here to expose anything." Alaric spoke for the first time. He kept his gaze at the lit fireplace, as if talking only to himself. Everyone looked up at him in confusion. "They're here to do the exact opposite, to rid Mystic Falls of it's vampires."

* * *

><p>It was dark now, and both Dean and Sam headed out to the parking lot and to their car. Dean opened the trunk and they looked at their vast weaponry. "Take your pick." Dean said with a smug smile.<p>

Sam leaned his head in and came out with an axe in his hand.

"What are you planning to do with that?" Dean asked. He leaned in and pulled out a giant, polished hunting rifle.

Sam raised his brow. "You're planning to _shoot_ vampires?" he asked sarcastically.

"What? It will save us time."

"Have you forgotten that you have to decapitate them Dean, not shoot metal bullets at them." Sam said annoyed.

"And what are you going to do, run around the quite town, carrying a giant axe overhead and screaming like the native Indians at his hunt, Sammy?"

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, 'rid Mystic Falls of it's vampires'?" Damon asked.<p>

"They're hunters." Alaric stated.

"Hunters? You mean vampire hunters like you?" Stefan asked.

"No, not just vampire hunters, they're _hunters_, legendary hunters of the supernatural. Their job, to destroy all paranormal beings that threaten humanity. "

"What are they, superheroes?" Damon snorted.

"Don't take them so lightly Damon. They have been trained to fight from childhood. They know what they're doing and by the looks of it, they sure as hell know there next target." Alaric said looking at both Salvatores.

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean each took two long knives, Sam took his axe and Dean couldn't resist his machete.<p>

"Do you carry any dead man's blood in there?" Sam asked.

"Nope,"

"And to think you would have learned your lesson by now Dean!" Sam yelled.

"Hey, I doubted we were ever going to deal with any of those things again. Especially after you made me believe they were peaceful." Dean said.

"Lenore and her vampires were."

Dean swung around his machete. "I'm kind of rusty on my decapitation skills." He said looking at Sam. "This should be good practise. Let's have a little fun Sam. Who can kill the most vamps? I'm sure there's plenty in this town for the both of us."

* * *

><p>"How do you know about them?" Liz asked.<p>

"I read it in Isobel's research." Alaric said. "Though she didn't go deep into hunters, she had the basic overview of what they do."

"So what, it's like a family business that they pass from generation to generation?" Damon asked.

"For some, yes, for others, they can choose it as a lifestyle." Alaric explained.

"Do you know these guys in particular?" Stefan asked.

Rick shook his head. "I haven't actually seen them face to face yet; well really, I haven't seen a real hunter ever so I can't say that I know them."

"Aw, are they what inspired you to become a vampire hunter, Rick?" Damon said with teasing grin.

Alaric glared at him, "No, Damon, that was you." He said coldly.

* * *

><p>Dean and Sam got into the Impala and drove into the quiet streets. They stopped their car on the side and waited until they saw a black haired female walking through the streets rather suspiciously. Dean looked over at Sam who seemed to have the same thought. <em>First suspect.<em> They turned back to the woman who stopped under a lamp post. She seemed agitated for some reason. Just then a man was walking the opposite direction to her. When she spotted him she tensed. The man looked over at her.

"Are you okay ma'am" he asked.

The woman's shoulders lifted a bit and suddenly, in a flash she was on top of the man, biting deep into his neck. He screamed out and fell to his knees but the woman wouldn't let go of him.

* * *

><p>"I think you guys should lay low for a while." Liz suggested.<p>

"Well that's kind of hard to do, with all of the hybrids and originals running around." Stefan said.

"My suggestion to you is to go lock yourself up safely till they pass." Alaric said looking particularly at Damon.

Damon snorted. "Thanks for the great advice." He said sarcastically. He turned to Stefan raising his glass. "Hey, if those hunters are here to party, than brother, I say game on."

* * *

><p>Dean took out his machete and Sam was ready with his axe. They stepped out of the Impala and looked towards the woman. She sensed them there and looked up from the now dead body that lay in front of her. Her mouth was dripping of blood as she glared at the two Winchester brothers.<p>

Dean turned to Sam with a grin. "Game on, Sammy."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Please review guys! Your opinions in this are so important! I really want to know what you guys are thinking!**

**(Oh and spoiler alert, that woman who Dean and Sam are going after is someone very important to the people of Mystic Falls!)  
><strong>

**-BBS** **:)**


	4. Ancestral Roots

**Here's Chapter 4:**

* * *

><p>"First person to chop that thing's head off owes the other." Dean said pointing at her with the tip of his machete.<p>

"You're on." Sam said without taking his eyes off the blood covered woman. He carefully walked over to her right while Dean to the left. They made sure keep their distance yet keep her trapped. They also made sure not to be cornered themselves. Her eyes followed Dean but she was careful not to keep her back on Sam. Her fangs had retreated and, ignoring the blood, she looked almost like a normal middle aged human. Dean almost saw the worry in her eyes.

Her gaze went to the machete in his hands. "What are you doing?" she asked confused as if she had just woken up disoriented. She looked at Sam with his axe. "Who are you?" Her gaze than went to the dead body in front of her and her expression changed to that of shock as if she just realized what she had done.

"It's alright." Dean said trying to lure her closer. "We're not going to hurt you."

She kept her eyes on them. "Who are you?" she asked again, looking at Dean and this time adding a little more power in her voice. Suddenly she heard a blade come down and she flashed to her right just on time to see Sam holding the axe down to the ground where she was standing. Sudden anger flared through her. _They want to kill me,_ she thought.

"Sam how the hell did you miss that!" Dean yelled.

Sam pulled the axe out of the ground. "Sorry Dean, I forgot how fast they move."

Dean rolled his eyes in annoyance. Suddenly they both went quiet when they heard a growl. Both men turned their heads at once to see the woman's eyes turn blood red and veins below them, a grayish color, coming out of her skin. Her fangs were out over more and her lips pulled over revealing them.

"What the ****?" Dean yelled. He had never seen anything like it.

In a flash the woman was on top of Dean with him on the ground. She was trying to bite down on his neck. He held her back with both his hands until he realized he could do it anymore. She was too strong. Her red eyes bore down on him and with each second her fangs got closer.

"Sam!" Dean yelled. Abruptly, the woman fell lifelessly on top of Dean, her head no longer there but just a neck with blood spewing out. He threw the body off and saw Sam standing there with a blood covered axe. "What, you were taking your sweet time, or something?"

Dean asked. Sam extended his arm to pull Dean off the ground. "Kind of wanted to see what happened." Sam said.

Dean glared at Sam and then took his arm and pulled himself up to his feet. He looked down on his leather jacket which was now red with vampire blood. "Ugh." He groaned. About five feet away he saw where the woman's head had landed. "Just for that, you get to take care of the head." He ordered Sam.

"What? Why?"

"For being a smart ass." Dean replied.

Sam swung his axe over his shoulder and began walking towards the disembodied head.

"What the hell was that anyways?" Dean asked. He walked over to the body and stared down at it. To his surprise, it began turning gray. "This thing is not a vampire."

"Well it has fangs and drinks blood." Sam replied. He tapped the head of the woman with the tip of his axe. "It has to be."

"Yeah but what was up with the freaky eyes?" Dean said picking up the hand of the body and dragging it towards the car.

"Could it be some other type?" Sam suggested.

"You mean a glorified, red eyed version of our traditional vamps, well that's stupid!"

Sam picked up the head by her black hair and brought it to where Dean had dragged the body. "Well if it's some evolved version with red eyes, what other powers does it have?" he asked.

* * *

><p>Bonnie had just hung up the phone. She had asked Caroline specific questions of where her mother could have possibly gone but it was clear that Caroline didn't know. How could her mother do this to her, just abandon her like that all over again? She felt anger and sadness all at the same time rush into her. She wanted to explode, but at who? She was practically alone in this world now. Even her friends do nothing but use her to their every advantage. She was truly alone. Bonnie needed to get out of her house. She had to be outside right now. She needed fresh air. She ran to the door and swung it open, rushing out. The gust of wind hit her face and her power surged through her veins violently, wanting to be used. She ran away from her house and down the streets. The clacking of her heals was the only sound that echoed. These streets were empty. She continued running.<p>

* * *

><p>Caroline walked down the street towards Bonnie's house. She was worried about her friend. Bonnie needed moral support and that's what Caroline was there for. As she got half way there, she saw suddenly two men beside a very tacky and old fashioned car. They were talking about something as well as dragging something along. Caroline stopped in her tracks. They didn't notice her yet. She tucked her hair around her ear and listened to their conversation with her sensitive ears.<p>

"What do you mean burn it? Sam, we kind of don't want to attract attention! Who knows how many others are out there. You know how these things like to defend their nests." One of them said.

"Look, we don't know much about it. What if it comes back to life or something? If we want to take these things down we can't have this one come back to life to warn the rest before hand." The other said.

_What are they talking about?_ Caroline thought.

"Fine let's go put the body were we can keep an eye on it."

The other man nodded his head.

_Body?_ Caroline carefully snuck behind the car in front of her to get a better look. The taller man picked up the head of the corpse and threw it into the trunk. Caroline saw just a glimpse of the face but it was enough to turn her pale. _Abby._

* * *

><p>Bonnie turned the block and walked through yet another street. She didn't particularly know where she was going, but she found it hard to stop. Just at the end of the street she saw two men rummaging through the back of an old styled car. She hadn't seen them before so she walked closer.<p>

* * *

><p>Caroline went rigid as ice when, right there, at the end of the street, she saw Bonnie coming. "No, no, no" she whispered to herself. "Bonnie can't see this." In a flash Caroline went around the block to avoid contact with the men, and reached the other end of the street to where Bonnie was. Caroline quickly grabbed Bonnie's wrist and pulled her back, away from the men.<p>

* * *

><p>Dean got into his car while Sam finished with the body. Just at the end of the street he saw two figures.<p>

"Dean." Sam called him.

He turned to Sam. "What?"

"Let's go." Sam said getting into the car.

Dean turned back to the corner to see the two gone.

* * *

><p>"Caroline?" Bonnie yelled. She had startled her by yanking her arm so suddenly.<p>

"Bonnie don't go there." Caroline said with a look of plea. She had pulled Bonnie out of sight from the car and the two guys.

"What, why?" Bonnie asked.

"No, just come away from there." Caroline said. She continued tugging at Bonnie's arm but making sure not to hurt her.

"Caroline stop!" Bonnie yelled.

Caroline did.

"Tell me what's there." Bonnie said looking into her eyes.

Caroline took in a deep breath. She had to be strong and a very confident liar right now, which around Bonnie was extremely hard. "Bonnie, it's the two guys, they," Caroline held the tears back. "I think they are dangerous, you need to get out of here."

Bonnie looked at Caroline for another couple of seconds. It's as if she was searching her friend. When she finally seemed convinced she nodded her head and walked the opposite way with Caroline.

* * *

><p>Dean had locked the remains of the body into a wooden trunk and hid it under a dumpster behind their motel room. He needed to be damn sure that that thing wasn't coming back to life. He made his way back to his room to see Sam on his laptop. "What did you find?" he asked.<p>

Sam shook his head, not taking his eyes off the laptop. "All cultures have their own legends right, and vampirism is legend that circled the entire globe for centuries. They were all the same in terms of the blood sucking bit, but there are little details that make each legend unique."

"So…"

"There are the traditional versions in European cultures, fangs and blood but looks human. There are some Asian cultures where it's the same concept, except for the human looking part."

"Not seeing where our peeps fit into this." Dean said impatiently.

Sam raised his hand to stop him. "Then there are the North and South American civilizations who believed that there creatures that were able to do more than just have super speed and strength."

Dean sat on the opposite bed to where Sam was and leaned in now interested.

"They say these vampires had the power to influence the human mind when they are both at a conscious and unconscious state. That's how they lured them."

"Wait, what do you mean influence, like hypnotizing their victims?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded.

"They had that in Europe too though, didn't they?" Dean asked recalling all those Dracula movies.

"Well yes, but those images first arrived to Europe after the 'new world' was discovered." Sam said.

"So they are this different type of creature, still somehow linked to the vampires that we know, by their ancestral roots, yet with psychic abilities that originated with the natives?" Dean asked.

"That's what I'm guessing."

"Okay great, how do we kill them?" Dean asked.

"I have no idea, but I did look into this town's history."

"And what did you find?"

"That it's a heck of a town, Dean."

"Why?"

"Well for starters there are a dozen murders, disappearances, and witch hunts meaning being burnt alive. There are also legends of this town having its own secret council."

"And,"

"I'm guessing it was to fight against these vamps." Sam suggested. "The last big fire was at the church in 1864, held by the council themselves."

"So you're telling me that at one point in history this town built it's own underground cult to kill off these vampires but somehow, today they seize to exist even though the vampires are still roaming around?"

Sam nodded.

"And we know nothing about how to protect ourselves from them and their freaky mind control."

Sam nodded again. "What are we going to do?" he asked.

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do." Dean said sternly. "I'm gonna get me a beer, I'm pooped from all this 'not knowing'."

Sam rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Caroline had dropped Bonnie off to her house and was now at the front door of the Salvatore boarding house. She began banging at it viciously. Damon finally opened it. "What?" he asked annoyed by how late it was.<p>

"Abby is dead!" Caroline yelled.

"Wait, what, I thought she left town?" Damon asked.

Stefan came downstairs looking at Caroline's worried face.

Caroline wiped away her tears. "No she's dead!"

"Abby? How?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know…these…these _two guys, _I just saw them with her…dead body." Caroline said stuttering.

"Two guys?" Stefan repeated.

"Ah damn!" Damon said holding his forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter****! I am officially very determined to make this story worth while so I have made it my mission to re-watch the the entire Supernatural series from season 1.** **I had actually stopped watching after season 5 and now I want to go back so I can write the characters of Supernatural right!**

**I've been going through alot of Dean moments as well because I really want to get his attitude and behavior properly in my fic. I know it's just Dean and Sam right now but have patients!**

** Oh and sorry about the dirty language part, can't write Dean without it.:) so pls excuse that hehe. But i did try to "filter it" :P**

**Please REVIEW!**

**-BBS  
><strong>


	5. Official Meeting!

"Ah Damn!" Damon said holding his forehead.

"The hunters?" Stefan asked.

"Who else?"

"What?" Caroline asked, still standing outside.

Stefan walked over and lead her inside. "Two hunters are here in Mystic Falls." He explained.

"Vampire hunters?" Caroline asked thinking of Alaric.

"No, all- round hunters." Damon said following them.

Stefan sat Caroline on the couch. "I don't understand!" she said.

"Caroline, just this morning-" Stefan started but was cut off.

"We don't have time for this," Damon said impatiently. "Look, two very strong guys are here wanting to exterminate every vampire from this town, it's like a family business sort of thing. Now I need you to tell me everything that happened."

"All I saw was the two guys beside their car and they were dragging a body. I looked at it and, it was Abby. There was another body too but I couldn't see it properly." She explained.

"Does Bonnie know?" Stefan asked.

"That's the thing. As soon as I got there, so did Bonnie, but before she could see anything I took her out of there. I can't tell her that her mother's dead too!"

"How did they kill her?" Damon asked.

"What?" Caroline asked.

"How did they kill her?" he repeated.

"Why does that matter, she's-"

"It does matter!" Damon cut her off. "Do you know what this means? They are going to go after every vampire in sight. We know nothing about them, Caroline, and they might know everything about us. The least we can do to protect ourselves is to know how they kill." Damon said sternly.

"Well…they cut her head off." Caroline said hesitantly.

"Cut the head off?" Stefan asked. "But it was two against one; they could have just staked her to avoid the mess?"

"Did you see any stakes?" Damon asked.

"Seriously, this is what you're asking me? Do you guys even care that Abby is dead?" Caroline asked.

"Yes we care, Caroline, and we are trying to prevent you from being next, so answer the question. Did you see a stake?" Damon said as if explaining it to a child.

Caroline took in a breath. "No, they just had big knives and a machete." She said recalling.

"Machete?" Stefan asked.

"Stefan, I don't think these guys know everything there is to know about us." Damon said with a smile. He took out his cell and dialed a number.

"Who are you calling?" Caroline asked.

"Your mommy,"

"Wait…what?"

"Why, Damon?" Stefan asked.

"We have to find out where they are. I've been getting Liz to keep tabs on them. It's time we paid these hunters an official visit."

* * *

><p>Sam returned to his motel room with a bottle filled with dead man's blood. He wanted to be well prepared for this. He stepped out of the motel and called Dean.<p>

"Yeah," Dean replied.

"Dean, where are you?"

"There's a local grill a couple of blocks away, I'm there, why?"

"Well I got the dead man's blood."

"Great, where did you get?" Dean asked.

"Mystic Fall's morgue, you wouldn't believe how many bodies they've got stocked there that were all caused by 'animal attacks'." Sam replied.

Dean snorted, "Wow, people in this town must really be stupid."

* * *

><p>"Yes Damon?" The sheriff spoke into the phone.<p>

"Liz, where are they?" Damon asked.

"Hold on, let me check." She replied.

Damon waited, looking at Caroline's very anxious and Stefan's spectacle faces staring back at him.

"One of them was spotted going into the Grill, not really sure where the other one is though." She replied.

"Thanks," he said hanging up.

"Where are they?" Stefan asked.

"One of our buddies is out for a drink at the grill."

"You're going to meet them?" Caroline asked.

"Yep"

"That's dangerous, I'm coming with you." Stefan said.

"Shut up, Stefan. Don't make them superior to us in anyway. They killed one of us, they don't deserve the compliments." Damon said sternly. "Besides, I need you to keep an eye on the other one, he's at the Grill."

Stefan nodded in agreement.

"Then I'm coming with you." Caroline announced.

"No" Damon simply said, making his way to the door.

"Damon, I want to personally rip their heads off for doing this to Abby!" Caroline said angrily.

"They're not regular humans Caroline." Stefan explained.

"What do you mean not 'regular humans', they had a pulse. They're humans and they are going to die." Caroline said.

"As much as I would hate to admit it, my brother's right. You should stay away." Damon said seriously.

Just for a second Caroline saw concern in his eyes, but within seconds that vanished and his jerk face returned. "Besides Barbie, you're needed for another job."

* * *

><p>Dean sat at the bar stool with a beer bottle in hand, observing everyone at the bar, female waitress in particular. At the other end of the restaurant he noticed a much tensed brunette haired girl sitting beside an even more anxious black haired girl. They both looked very young, maybe nineteen, Dean guessed. The brunette seemed to be trying to assure the other one. The slightest thought of going up to them and asking to offer help came into his mind. Maybe they were in danger. He saw the blond bus boy walk up to them and whisper something. They both nodded in agreement and left the restaurant. Dean turned back to his bottle, taking back the idea of following them and instead waited for Sam. It surprised him when Sam took an unusually long time to appear. Where the hell was he? He took another sip of his bottle and put it down only to see a black haired man appear, taking the stool to his right with an arrogant smile spread across his face. Dean rolled his eyes. It was the same jerk who they had tried to crack information out of earlier.<p>

The man ordered a drink and then spoke. "Well hello, there." He said. "Is your case done and over with already?"

Dean returned the arrogant smile, "That's confidential business that cannot be revealed to just anyone." He replied.

Another bus boy came and gave the man his drink. He took it. "Okay, that's fair enough." He said. "So I don't recall having the honor of a proper introduction, due to my very impolite behaviour. Damon Salvatore." He said extending his hand.

Dean looked at his hand, unwilling to take it. "I've already given you my name." he said. "Joe." He tried to hide his smile, remembering Joe.

"Joe…" Damon said waiting to hear a last name that he knew wasn't coming.

Dean tried to think fast but he couldn't remember. _What is my name? _"Just Joe is fine." He said as casually as possible.

Damon raised his brow. "Okay …Joe," he said taking his unshaken hand back. "Where are you from?"

"Oh, here and there." Dean said taking another sip from his bottle.

"Really, you move around a lot?"

Dean shrugged.

"And what brings you to Mystic Falls, other than the case?" Damon asked

"It's a decent town to live in." Dean said. "Nice and safe, right?" his eyes lingered on Damon for a while to catch any hint of change, but Damon kept his smile and raised his bottle. "Cheers to that! Bottom's up." He said.

Dean raised his bottle to that as well and they drank.

* * *

><p>Stefan skillfully opened the motel's apartment door, making sure no to break it. When the door opened wide he waited, thinking about whether it was possible for him to enter without an invitation. He took a careful step into the apartment and made it in safe. "Hmm" he thought to himself. It made sense, technically the hunters weren't the true owners of the apartment, they were only renting it. He swept the room with his eyes to spot anything unusual. He didn't find anything. There were two beds that were not yet slept on and two duffel bags not yet open. He went through the bags and found nothing but clothes and a few guns. Stefan kept searching but found nothing in particularly interesting, until there under the pillow he found a leather bound book. The book was almost falling apart. He opened it up and saw scribbles everywhere with clippings from a variety of sources. He couldn't make sense of it until he realized, after flipping many pages, that it some sort of an index of all the creatures that they ever went up against. He read a few. <em>Shape-shifter. Wendigo. Demons. <em>Stefan was amazed. He quickly flipped pages until he found what he was looking for. _Vampires. _He read it quickly and what he found amazed him.

Just as Stefan stepped out of the apartment a wooden bat swung to his face and he fell back. Immediately, he was up on his feet and basic instincts cause his fangs to come out, ready to kill the attacker. Right in front of him stood a tall, broad shouldered man with a bat in hand and a face mixed with surprise and disgust.

* * *

><p>Sam struck once more at the thing that had transformed in front of his eyes, but missed. He cursed at the thought of not having his axe and no darts to use his dead man's blood. The creature got a hold of his bat and yanked it out of his hands. He effortlessly smashed it in two and threw it to the side. "Look," he said with his fangs still out. "I don't want to hurt you."<p>

Sam, taking advantage of this moment, took one of the broken pieces from the ground, "Yeah, but I sure as hell want to hurt you." He said and jammed it into the side of the man's stomach. The man yelled out in pain, clutching his side. Sam looked at the piece of wood curiously. That worked? He thought, satisfied. The man pulled the wood out of himself. In moment the man had vanished and Sam was left standing there alone. He looked down at the broken bat, confused. Beside it he found his dad's journal. "So that's what you were here for." He said to himself.

* * *

><p>The two men placed their bottles on the table at the same time after chugging down the entire content in one try. They both laughed to see they had tied in the race of who can drink the fastest. The beer stung a bit in Dean's throat and he cleared it. "Thanks for the beer man." Dean told Damon, a bit drunk.<p>

Damon waved it away. "I think you had a little too much." He said.

"Nahh, you're quite the man Salvatore, you know that?" Dean said smiling.

"Don't call me Salvatore."

"What was it, Damien?"

Damon clenched his teeth. "Damon" he corrected.

"Do you know what Salvatore means, Salvatore?" Dean asked, ignoring Damon. "Salvatore means saviour."

"Saviour, ha" he said laughing. "I ain't anyone's saviour buddy."

Dean laughed. "I'm a fail at it."

Damon almost saw some pain on Dean's face.

"We getting too emotional here?" Damon asked.

"Too emotional, you make me sound like a chick." Dean said.

"Oh thank god, I thought you'd be like my brother." Damon said.

"Your brother's a chick?"

"No, my brother's very moody."

"Hmm, sounds like mine." Dean replied.

"What we poor people have to go through in the name of family." Damon said.

Just than Dean's phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out to see a text from Sam. "Speaking of which," he said gesturing to his phone.

Damon rolled his eyes, trying to hide the curiosity in him.

Dean read the text.

'Just got attacked, they know we're here. I'll be there in a while.'

Dean looked up at Damon, his jaw tight.

"Everything okay Joe?" Damon asked. Before Dean could reply, Damon's own cell rang and he read the text, rolling his eyes. "I gotta go." He said getting off his stool. "Well it was nice meeting you, Joe. We'll see each other around." Damon walked away.

Dean stared at his back. Something wasn't right here.

* * *

><p><strong>Please REVIEW, <strong>

**they're like food to my mine!**

**-BBS  
><strong>


	6. SYMPATHY CAN BE DANGEROUS

Stefan lay on the back seat of Elena's car, gasping in pain from the little bits of wood chips still trapped in his flesh.

"Stefan, Stefan say something." Elena said looking back at him while also trying to keep her eyes on the road. "What happened? Who did this to you?"

"Did you text Damon what I told you to?" Stefan managed to say.

"Yes, I did, now would you tell me what is going on, please!" Elena pulled into the front of Stefan's house. She got out of the car and went over to the passenger's side to help him out. Putting his arm over her shoulder she half dragged him into his house and lay him on his couch. "What is going on?" she asked again.

"There are people out there," he said pulling the chips out of himself. "They mean to hurt us."

"What do you 'mean hurt us', who are they?"

"He means," Damon spoke suddenly coming through the door, "a bunch of humans have gone on a crusade to end our existence and little Stefan here apparently couldn't stand a chance against them." He rolled his eyes at Stefan.

"I tried," Stefan began.

Damon came over and yanked out a long strip of wood out of Stefan making him yell out. "No, you failed."

"He tried his best Damon." Elena said. "What did he fail at anyway, what was your plan, to go on a suicide mission?"

"No, nothing that complicated at all. While I was keeping them busy, all Stefan had to do was sneak into their stuff and get some more information, which he couldn't do." Damon said.

"You left the other one there." Stefan explained.

"Yes, one human kid who probably doesn't even know much about us. You have been around for how long now, Stefan, you should have had the upper hand easily. You're a disgrace to the Salvatore name." Damon said.

"Whatever. Main thing is your safe." Elena said.

"I did find something." Stefan said sitting up now that all the wood was out. "They know nothing about us."

"What?" Damon asked.

"I found this book that …" he patted his pocket coming up empty handed. "…shoot I must have dropped it while he attacked me."

"What was it?" Elena asked.

"Well it was a book I found, it looked like some kind of index for all 'monsters'. I haven't heard of anything like them ever." Stefan explained.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Things like a …shape shifters and Whendigos…" he said recalling.

"What?" Damon asked.

"Anyways, I found where they kept a page on vampires, and Damon it was like they were talking about an entire different creature. These vampires that they had fought against, they don't burn in the sun."

"Maybe they had a witch." Damon said gesturing to his own ring.

"No, they burn, but they don't die, it's just a burn." Stefan said.

Damon scrunched his brows.

"They also don't die if their staked." He went on.

"What if they were originals." Elena suggested.

"No, there was also a description of their fangs, they weren't fangs, they were…sharp razor teeth, a second layer of teeth."

"What the hell?" Damon said.

* * *

><p>"They know we're here." Sam said taking a seat beside Dean at the restaurant. "They got into our room and went through are stuff. They were after this." He said showing him their father's journal.<p>

"How did you get out, you popped his head off right." Dean asked.

"No, that's the thing…Dean are you drunk?" Sam said noticing his brother for the first time.

Dean didn't reply.

"Really, we're working, anyways, I just stabbed him with wood, and boom, he left running."

"What?"

Sam shrugged.

"Where did he go?"

"I followed him to this girl's car." Sam said. His eyes went to the blond bus boy suddenly. "He came out of the car."

Dean looked over to the bus boy.

"You think he's one of them?" Sam asked.

"I don't think so, he's been here all day, just busing tables, he's human. But if he knows them, let's take advantage of that." Dean said he called for the busboy and he came over.

"Anything I can get you?" he asked.

"Um…I think I need something stronger to wash the pain away." Dean said adding a sudden sad tone to his voice.

Sam looked at him confused.

"Everything okay?" the busboy asked grabbing another bottle.

"I don't know, my girlfriend, she was just, gone…taken." Dean said bringing his hand to his face to cover his eyes.

The bus boy looked over at Sam who immediately nodded, trying to act sad. "He really loved her."

"What happened?"

"Well, these…people came out of nowhere, they were really fast and they took her away." Dean said sobbing. "Now I think they're coming for my brother." He tapped Sam's shoulder.

Sam nodded again, trying to pout. The busboy looked between Sam and Dean worried.

"How do we keep them away?" Dean shrieked into the sky as if pleading to the great beyond. All of the restaurant turned to look at him.

"Well…" the busboy said hesitantly.

Immediately both Sam and Dean leaned forward.

"I know what they are; there is a way you can keep them away."

"How?" Dean asked.

"There is a plant called vervain, keep it on you and they won't be able to compel you." He said.

"Compel?" Dean and Sam both asked.

"Yeah they have this mind controlling power."

Sam and Dean looked at each other astonished. They turned back to the busboy.

"Oh bless you child," Dean said dramatically. "I'm Dean and this is Sam, ever need anything just think of us."

Sam kicked him under the table. He didn't like giving away his real name.

"I'm Matt," he said.

"Matt, one more quick question, how do we kill them." Sam asked.

Matt's eyes widened. "Um, I don't know." He said. He then walked away.

"Good job captain obvious." Dean said to Sam.

"Hey, just trying to be productive, and 'bless you child', really?" Sam replied.

"What can you say, my theatrical side is just dying to get out."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed and please review!<strong>

**-BBS**


	7. The Perfect Duo!

**Hot Headed Impulsive Vampire Accompanied by Ripper in Rehab: The Perfect Duo!**

* * *

><p>"That's it, here is our chance, we go after them and we end them." Damon yelled out. He was sitting in the parlor, handling a fine knife.<p>

"Damon, no" Stefan argued from the other side of the room once more. "It's too dangerous. These guys are experienced."

"It's dangerous to wait around any longer. The longer we wait the more they learn about us. We take advantage of their ignorance now and we make our move." Damon dropped the knife on the table and stretched out his arms. "Besides, if their experienced than would you call us, Stefan?"

"I would call us a very hot headed impulsive vampire accompanied by another vamp who is still having issues around his blood diet. We're not really the best duo out there right now."

"What, bunny diet not working out for the Ripper in rehab?"

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Look, let's just cool our heads here and plan this out strategically."

"Strategically my ass, you're just looking for reasons to stall. We make our move and we end their sorry existence." Damon repeated once more getting annoyed. "Now are you in or are you going to cower out?"

Stefan glared at him. He took in a long breath and slowly exhaled walking closer to the fire place. "And what if we can't do it, what if we miss? Damon these guys have killed on a daily basis. I'm not going to risk the lives of everyone here…and as much as I hate to admit it, I'm not willing to put you in danger either."

"Oh yeah Stefan I really saw your love and concern for my life when Barbie Klaus held me hostage to her mercy and my little bro didn't even bother to come for me till the very last minute." Damon said rolling his eyes.

Stefan turned to him surprised. "Damon, you know I did that to kill -"

"Whatever" Damon cut in. "Look, if what you're really concerned about is the whole attack back firing than don't worry, in such a case I've already planned out a plan B." he said with his signature smirk.

"Plan B?"

"Yep, a certain little blonde related plan B, brother."

* * *

><p>Sam walked down the dark streets heading back to the motel where Dean awaited him. After much tries he had finally gotten a hold of the vervain plant. At the restaurant he had spoken to Dean about catching that vamp quickly. He didn't want to wait for that thing to spread the word of hunters being in town. As Sam walked he felt the strangest feeling of being followed. He turned back but saw nothing. Sam continued walking, keeping his hands in his pockets as he did. Somewhere behind him he heard something fall. He whipped his head around immediately but saw nothing. Sam turned back around to see a man standing inches away from him with a smug grin spread across his face.<p>

He tilted his head and spoke, "I'm Damon, and who might you be."

Sam desperately looked around for a weapon.

When he didn't reply the man suddenly blared out his fangs, his eyes turning blood shot and veins appearing under them. "I see we're not very social." He said. In a flash he had Sam in a head lock.

Sam fought to free himself but the man was too strong. He brought his fangs closer to Sam's neck, about to rip the flesh out.

"Stop Damon." Another voice called. Sam looked up to see the vampire he had earlier stabbed.

"What Stefan?"

"Don't kill him, we still need to know if others are coming in his place." the man, Stefan said.

In the midst of all this Sam took advantage and reached into his pocket pulling out a small knife. He jabbed into Damon's stomach. Damon winced a bit, but otherwise was unaffected. Angry he pulled Sam up and held him by his throat. "That's not how you make a good first impression. Now I don't like you." He tightened his grip. "Coming into _my_ town to hunt _me _down! Who do you think you are?" He said crushing Sam's jaw.

Suddenly Sam's phone rang. Damon reached into his pocket and pulled it out. He threw it at Stefan. Stefan answered it. Sam watched his reaction and a smile appeared on his face when he saw Stefan's eyes widen with fear.

"What?" Damon asked.

Stefan looked back at the phone dumbfounded. "The other one has Elena." Stefan replied.

Damon's eyes widened as well. He dropped Sam on the ground. "Watch him, I'll get Elena." He ordered.

"No Damon, let me go."

"Stefan, your still weak from the-" Sam watched Damon suddenly stop mid-sentence as if he didn't want to reveal too much. "Till the Ripper returns to his full diet, I think I should do most of the work." He spoke in code now. Within a flash he was gone and Stefan towered over Sam.

Sam waited a good thirty seconds before smiling.

"What?" Stefan asked.

"That was a bad idea." Sam said through his smile.

"What?" Stefan turned around to see another figure come through the alley way and on to the road where they stood.

* * *

><p>Damon smashed the door open. "Elena!" he yelled out.<p>

Elena came running down stairs in her pajamas. "Damon? What's wrong?"

Damon suddenly went rigid.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a very special entry that i rushed to finish, staying up late at night.<strong>

**Why did i rush to finish this, you may ask. Well...**

**TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY ****! ****And i felt the need to do something special for this story on this glorious day, so i got Stefan in a hell of a lot of trouble, hehe****!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please REVIEW!**

**P.S **

**to Ange De La Misericorde, I know, I know, the Winchesters can do anything but hey, don't underestimate the Salvatores, they've faced alot on their own scale. (Though i hate having to defend only one side! I'm a sucker for both!)** **but your right, no matter how many times Sam and Dean die they'll just come back! That's one of the many things that adds to their awesomeness! Oh and yes there will be a lot more Dean and Damon parts!  
><strong>

**Please Review!**

**-BBS**


	8. You die

Stefan awoke, is entire body aching. He groaned as he forced his muscles to unclench from their rigid positions. He looked around disoriented and dazed. He was sitting in the center of some dark celled room. It took him a while but Stefan finally recognized it to be the Lockwood's estate cell. The same one Tyler had used numerous times to lock himself up in when changing into his wolf state. Stefan shook his head to get the rest of the dizziness out and realized he was sitting in a chair, his hands and legs bound by ropes. He pulled at them and immediately regretted it, his flesh burning at the contact. He yelled out in pain. Stefan so gently let his hands lie against the handle, making sure not to move them the slightest bit. Though the burning was still there, at least it wasn't so bad. He let his head drop, sweat beads running down his forehead, and tried to recall how he got here exactly. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming towards him. He lifted his head up to see the man who had attacked him in the alley when he was watching over the other hunter. He remembered accidentally putting his back to the hunter while trying to fight off the other one, and then he remembered a sharp pain in the back of his neck followed by fire running through his veins. He remembered the pain being so great that he passed out and now he realized how he had gotten here.

"Rise and shine sleepy head, we've got a big day ahead of us." The man said with a dangerous smile spread across his face. In plain sight Stefan saw what the man had in his hand. Vervain.

* * *

><p>Elena sat on her couch watching Damon yet again try Stefan's cell.<p>

"Damn it!" he yelled frustrated.

"What happened?" Elena asked.

"They tricked me, that's what happened!"

"What, Damon, who tricked you, what's going on?"

"Those hunters." Damon said the words disgustedly. "They made a trap and I fell right into it. And now Stefan's gone."

"Gone?" Elena said, her eyes widening. "Damon, what did you do? Why did you leave him alone there?"

Damon ignored her and dialed another number on his phone.

"Damon, why would you leave him alone to fight them?" Elena continued on.

"Anything?" Damon spoke into his phone. He nodded at the reply, "Damn it, damn it! Okay I'm heading out, Liz, if you find anything than tell me right away, and tell Rick to meet me out by the motel." He then hung up and turned to leave.

"Damon!" Elena yelled through her tears. "Answer me!"

Damon whipped around and flashed in front of her, his jaw set in a rigid line. "You want to know why I left him alone, fine, it was for you." He said.

Elena scrunched her brows confused. "What?" the whisper barely left her lips.

"One of them called and said they had you captive, Elena. I came to get you only to see you're perfectly fine. It was a plan to separate me and Stefan, and it worked. Now who knows what they're doing to him." he looked at her with dead eyes only to see more tears rolling down her cheeks. He wanted to stop but he couldn't. It was her fault that his brother was in danger. It was her fault that he loved her and that he wanted to be the one to save her, not Stefan. And now he's lost his own brother. Everything was her fault. Oh how he wanted to do and say so much to her. The anger just boiled inside him. If only he hadn't been so selfish and he had let Stefan go after her, than his brother would have been safe here. Damon calmed himself down a bit, seeing Elena like this. What was he doing? It wasn't her fault at all, it was his. Now he was damn right going to make up for this, even if he had to search the ends of the Earth for Stefan. "Don't worry," he said quietly, "I'll break every bone in their body for every time they touched a hair on his head."

* * *

><p>"What do you want?" Stefan asked with the remaining strength in his body.<p>

"Nothing much really," the man spoke.

The other one sat in the corner fiddling with some bottles and the Vervain plant. Stefan had caught their conversation and realized that the one in the corner was Sammy, and the one in front of him now was Dean.

"All I want are just a few answers." Dean said shrugging.

"Answers to what?"

"Simple things like, WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE?"

"Gee," Stefan said smiling, "having a job like yours, one would think you should already know what I am. I mean you are the legendary hunters, right?"

"Ha, funny." Dean said sarcastically. "And why are you so messed up, huh, with the freaky mind control and the damn scary, weird eyes, and really," he said gesturing to the Vervain plant that lay at his feet, "you're scared of a flower?"

"I see you've learned a lot." Stefan said.

"Seriously, what's wrong with you? You should have sharp teeth and what's up with you walking around in the sun? Don't tell me sparkle."

"What?" Stefan asked raising his eyebrows, "Why would sparkle?"

"Never mind. So Sammy here is going to do some tests on you, hopefully it won't hurt at all."

Just than the other one came over with a syringe full of red liquid.

"What is that?"

"Dead man's blood." Sammy replied.

"What?"

He came closer with the syringe and stabbed it into Stefan's arm. They all waited a while, the room going silent. Sammy looked over at Dean shrugging.

"Really, it doesn't do anything to you at all?" Dean said exasperated.

Stefan looked at them confused and disgusted. "So now I has some dead person's blood running through me?"

Dean threw Sammy another bottle. Sammy pulled it in with his syringe and stabbed it into Stefan's arm once more. Stefan yelled out in pain and agony.

"Hmm, guess that flower works." Dean said satisfied. "Now on to the questions." He came close to Stefan and knelt down beside his chair. "Where's the rest of your nest?"

"My what?" Stefan asked through pain.

"Your nest!" Sammy replied.

"I don't have a _nest_."

"Don't take us for idiots." Sammy said.

"Really, cause you look pretty stupid to me." Stefan said angrily.

Dean punched him on the face a couple of times, and because the Vervain prevented immediate healing, it actually hurt. "Let's try something else."

* * *

><p>Bonnie opened the makeshift casket just like the dream had told her to, and there inside lay Abby. Bonnie froze and her heart beat quickened. She remembered Elena talking about hunters. They did this to her. Tears ran down her cheeks. She turned away and cried, clutching her knees against her chest. How could the world be so cruel? It wasn't fair. Not her mom, not now! She felt so helpless. No, not any more. The power surged through her body and to her finger tips, only adding to her anger. Not again. She wasn't helpless; in fact, she was going to get revenge. Bonnie placed her hand on top of the casket and uttered some words. The entire casket, even Abby, went up in flames. She took her hands back and closed them together in prayer. When everything turned to ashes, Bonnie got up and headed towards the hunters. She could feel their energy radiate, the same one that had been around her mother's corpse. "You die." She whispered.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and please review<strong>

**Oh and to my earlier comment at the end of chapter 7, I didn't mean to sound as if I was offended or be offensive to anyone, :) I meant what I said as a joke and I obviously know that the comments I get from my reviewers are all of good heart! :) **

**I was just trying to rise up the rankings for the Salvatores because as we all know from the show and their battles against ghosts, vamps, wolves, witches and the orignals, they are full of surprises! **

**And of course not pointing any fingers down at my Winchesters! **

**Oh and just as a side note, I was referring to the Winchesters as "awesome" in my earlier comment for all their great attributes including their ability to one way or another come back to earth from heaven or hell, not the Salvatores :D**

**Sorry for my incredibly long rant, just trying to make everything clear of what I say because when writing this I knew I was going to offend one group of fans or the other but I deeply and greatly apologize for all the unjustness happening to both TVD and SPN characters; don't tear in me two for what's happening. I love both brothers and making the hard decisions of who will lose against who breaks my heart into a million pieces! **

**Okay I'm done now. **

**No wait, one more thing, can I ask someone to so kindly help me out. I have some questions about the current state of Supernatural. As I mentioned before I stopped watching at season 4 and I went back to re watch everything but unfortunately I don't have the time to do that. So if anyone is interested in helping out this poor sap than just PM me and I'll bombard you with my questions. (Oh and whoever does help will probably have the whole fic spoiled for them. My bad.) So if I can get a kind volunteer please. :) **

**Okay, now I'm done!**

**REVIEW please!**

**-BBS**

**Oh and thank you to those who wished me a happy birthday!  
><strong>

**and thanks for reviewing so far guys!  
><strong>


	9. Suffer!

**Chapter 9:**

* * *

><p>Stefan hung by shackles to the cold walls of the old Lockwood cell. He was tied in such a way that he hung by his wrists and just dangled. He felt too weak to do anything at all. Stefan quietly watched them whispering. He tried to hear their conversations but failed. Stefan looked around for a window. He couldn't even tell whether it was day out or not. How long had he been hidden under ground? And where was Damon? Suddenly Stefan heard footsteps nearing him. He looked up weakly to see Dean.<p>

"Ready to talk, Stefan?" Dean asked.

Stefan looked at him tired.

"Wondering how I know your name? Well you dropped your wallet." Dean said smiling and pointing at the wallet in his hand. He swiftly tossed it to the side. "You know, this can all really go a lot smoother, if only you just told us what we want to hear."

Stefan still didn't reply.

"Fine," Dean shrugged, "Suit yourself." He got up and neared Stefan, eyeing him closely. "You know I'm really curious to find out how you walk around in daylight. I did a little research and found out that in much folklores that sometimes little witches like to do spells for you. Tell me Stefan, do you have a witch?"

Stefan looked up, immediately thinking of Bonnie.

"Hmm, by the look on your face I'm guessing you do have one." Dean said. "You know I really hate witches with their weird voodoo and killing of poor little animals." Dean said with a shudder.

Stefan's attention went to his hand that was shackled and to his horror, the ring wasn't there.

"Anyways, I also found out that they give you something that holds the spell. Now I don't see anything on you except for that ring, is that it?" Dean said holding the ring up in his palm.

Stefan just stared at it.

"Since you refuse to talk, let's test it." Dean said. He dropped the ring into a bottle of vervain. He walked over to Stefan's shackles and unlocked them.

All of a sudden Stefan swung his free fist over Dean's jaw, knocking him to the floor. He pulled his other hand free and Stefan ran for the iron door and headed for the stairs leading up. He just came half way when sunlight shone down on him burning his skin. He was trapped without his ring.

Dean came up behind him laughing. "That confirms that." He said whipping the blood off his nose. "Can't go out without your ring, can ya?"

Angry, Stefan charged Dean and within a flash had him up against the stone walls by his throat. He needed blood now. Stefan blared out his fangs ready to bite into Dean's throat. "I had enough of you and your Sammy!" he yelled. Stefan bit into Dean's throat, the human blood just touching his teeth when suddenly something jabbed into Stefan's back and he dropped Dean. He turned to see Sammy had staked him in the back.

"Don't call me Sammy. It's Sam!" He said.

Stefan fell to his knees, the pain not healing quick enough.

Sam looked over at Dean who seemed horrified although the bite wasn't deep enough. Dean looked at Sam wide eyed.

"Is it done, am I one of them now?" he yelled with pure terror.

"Okay, dude get up." Sam said. "You know that's not how a human turns." Sam pulled out a gun from his pocket and shot Stefan straight through the chest. Blood spattered everywhere and a limbless figure lay on the ground.

Dean got up hesitantly. "Yeah but…you never know with these guys." He said rubbing the few splatters of blood off his neck. "That sucker almost got deep."

"What the hell were you thinking Dean? That was really close. Stop poking him for fun."

"That wasn't out of fun," Dean protested, "that was genuinely a test and provided accurate results." He pointed to the ring still in the jar of vervain. "That's what gets him going in the sun."

Sam looked at him spectacle. "A ring, how?"

"They have those witc-"

Suddenly the iron door creaked open. They both turned immediately, guns in hand. Everything went silent. Dean looked over at Sam gesturing him to move to the right position so they can get a good shot. They heard footsteps come down the stairs, very slow and casual, as if they had no idea what they were walking into. A brunette haired tall man walked in through the door frame and both Dean and Sam immediately had guns pointed to his head. He wasn't armed or anything but simply put both his hands up in the air with a smile spread across his face.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked.

His smile broadened, "Alaric Saltzman, people call me Ric, you can call me your distraction."

Sam raised his brow in confusion when suddenly something flashed into the room, nothing but a blur. Sam was instantly on the ground. Dean shot at the space; his bullets not fast enough when the other man punched him on the face. Dean too distracted by the blurred figure, didn't see that coming and lost his gun to the brunette man. The man held him in a headlock with Dean facing forward but still unable to move. A figure stood over Sam who was on the ground unable to get up because he had a foot over his chest. Dean looked at the man, blood dripping from his nose.

"You know I really thought we had kicked it off and were entering a long road of friendship." Damon spoke.

Dean looked at Damon, meanwhile trying to ply the other man's arm from his neck.

Damon looked over at Stefan's lying body and then walked over to Dean. "And then you had to go and mess it up."

Ric let go of Dean and walked over to watch Sam. Damon looked straight at Dean, anger flaring in his eyes, a look that would have made anyone flinch, but Dean looked him dead on.

"What did you say the name Salvatore meant, saviour, right? Well consider me your saviour, hunter, because I'm not going to kill you that easily. You're going to suffer."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I am sooo sorry that I'm updating after like 50 years. It's because i was so busy for the last couple of months and than there were the endless exams**

**However my last exam was yesterday so my summer has officially begun, yay :D**

**So I'll try to do very frequent updates hopefully! **

**I really hope you guys liked this chapter and as always please, please comment!**

**I'm also very curious to know what you guys think, whose going to have the upper advantage over whom and what the stakes are? I really want to know what you guys think in this! **

**and lastly,**

**thank you for your reviews so far :) greatly appreciated!**

**Enjoy!**

**-BBS**


	10. Again and Again

**Chapter 10:**

* * *

><p>Elena sat on the park bench waiting. She tied her hair in a ponytail to let some breeze touch her neck. It was so warm out now. She finally saw Mat arrive.<p>

"Did you find them?" Elena asked him. She had told Mat to find Damon and Stefan.

"No I couldn't. I asked the Sheriff but she wouldn't tell me anything."

Elena looked away annoyed. No one was telling her anything. She didn't even know if Stefan was safe or not.

"What about Bonnie, did she find anything?" he asked.

"I haven't been able to get a hold of Bonnie since last night. I think she's with Damon, helping him with whatever plan he has." She said bitterly.

Mat took a seat beside Elena. "Hey have you seen Caroline?" he asked.

"No why?"

"Sheriff Forbes is going crazy looking for her."

"Really, she hasn't called me or anything." Elena said.

"Yeah me neither. She's been gone since the day she told us about Abby."

Elena's eyes suddenly widened as a thought occurred to her. "Mat, what if Bonnie found about Abby?"

* * *

><p>Mayor Lockwood sat in her office, tense. The ticking of the clock seemed extremely loud for some reason. Sweat beads ran down her forehead and her heart was beating loud in her chest. It was dark out now, she could see through her window. Her hands trembled as she sat in the silence. Suddenly, in the distance she heard a howl. She clutched the desk for her dear life.<p>

* * *

><p>Stefan had finally come back to consciousness and sat on the ground leaning against the stone wall. Ric had offered him his blood but Stefan refused to take it. He couldn't drink human blood; he had just gotten back to his normal self. Stefan saw Sam seated in a chair, his hands tied up and Dean next to him in the same condition, though Sam looked a bit more beaten up than Dean. Damon had made a phone call and now he stood before both of them.<p>

"So, when's the suffering going to start, Salvatore?" Dean asked arrogantly. "I'm sorry; you did say suffering, right."

Damon looked at Dean with a smile. "You know I really like your attitude, it reminds me so much of myself."

Dean snorted. "Please, not the sappy brotherly bonding, unless… that is the suffering, than please stop I had enough! I can't take anymore."

Damon laughed than kneeled in front of Dean. "I know whatever I do to you won't break you or even harm you in the slightest, other than, you know, hurting you physically, but…" Damon looked over at Sam who was drifting to unconsciousness.

"You touch him, Salvatore, and I swear to God-" Dean spoke.

Damon was already in front of Sam. "I saw this really cool thing once done to this girl that I've been dying to try but never really got the chance. Guess this is my chance."

"Salvatore I'm warning you." Dean said.

Damon reached into Sam's jacket pocket and pulled out his hand immediately. "Ric" he called shaking his hand.

Ric came over and pulled out the vervain.

"So I assume you've read the 'how to not be compelled' handbook." Damon said annoyed.

Ric laughed at Damon and tossed the plant away.

Damon freed both of Sam's hands. He then pulled out a knife and placed it in Sam's hand. He held Sam's drowsy head, forcing him to face him. He looked into his eyes and said, "Sam, I want you to take this knife and stab yourself on the knee every time I tell you too."

Dean watched Sam's pupils enlarge. "What the hell are you doing?" Dean yelled.

"Now when I saw this, it was being done to a vampire who can heal immediately," Damon said aloud, he turned to Dean, "Let's see it on humans." Damon took a step back.

Sam clutched the knife and just stared at it for a while.

"Sammy, put the knife down." Dean said.

Sam looked at it for a second longer.

"Sam!" Dean yelled again.

Sam raised his knife and brought it down on his knee. Blood splattered everywhere. He pulled it back out and yelled in agony.

"Sam!" Dean yelled out pulling against his restraints.

Damon laughed out loud.

"I swear to God, you son of a -, you just wait till I'm out of here, you're gonna regret this!" Dean yelled at Damon.

"Sam," Damon called ignoring Dean, "Do it again."

Sam raised the knife and stabbed himself in the same spot. He cried out, blood pouring out.

"Sam!" Dean yelled, "Sammy, stop it!"

Stefan tensed at the smell of blood. He looked away, but the smell was so strong.

Sam pulled out the knife once more.

"What do you say, Dean, once more?" Damon said with a grin.

"No, stop it." Dean yelled, "Whatever you're doing, do it to me, leave him."

"Aww, isn't that sweet, brotherly love. Well I wish this thought had come to you when you had my brother captive. We Salvatore don't take these things lightly." Damon said. "Let's go for one more time. Sam, if you will do the honors please. No, maybe just twice more."

Sam brought the knife up again.

"Sam, no!" Dean yelled.

Sam brought the knife down on his open flesh and stabbed himself again, and again. His agonized cry echoed through the cell. Suddenly the iron gates swung open. They all turned their heads.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Guys please review! **

**Oh and I really enjoyed reading all the different opinions everyone had! It seems that both sides are just about even. **

**there have also been alot of questions about when different characters are going to come in, they all will be here, I promise! I'm taking ****such a long time to write them in because i really want to make the story flow, but don`t worry, i promise a lot of characters from both sides will be coming soon! :) patience guys**

**Thank you soooo much for reviewing and leaving such positive responses and i`ll try to update soon!**

**(oh and i also got a comment saying not to hurt the Winchester boys too bad, TanyaUchiha, I`m sorry but i had too, please forgive me, it`s all Damon`s fault! :) **

**Please review guys, and i hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**-BBS**

**p.s  
><strong>

**My cover is really dorky, i just found out about this cover thing and i didn`t want my bunny pic to be the cover of this story! :P**

**so if you guys can make me a better cover for this story than just PM me and the best will be posted with full credit! :)  
><strong>


	11. Bloodline

**Chapter 11:**

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Sheriff Forbes answered her phone.<p>

"Mom?"

"Caroline, Caroline is that you?" she asked with a hint of anxiety and relief.

"Yeah, it's me." Caroline said slowly.

"Caroline, where are you? Why did you leave all of a sudden?"

"Mom, I can't tell you right now but I'm safe." Caroline said.

"What can't you tell me Caroline, what's going on?"

"Mom, I can't tell you. Just know I'm safe and that I'll be home soon."

"Caroline-" but before Sheriff Forbes could continue the line went dead and she was left staring at the receiver.

* * *

><p>Suddenly the entire stone room went ice cold sending shivers down Dean's back. He kept an eye on Sam and another on the door. Damon got up from his kneeling position in front of Sam and looked towards Ric confused. They all heard footsteps come down the steps, slow, steady and deliberate. The shadow of the person was visible now and it stopped beside the door, not coming forward but just waiting. Heavy breathing of the person could be heard in the silence but the figure was still not visible.<p>

"Um, hello can I help you?" Damon asked.

The figure came forward into the dim light of the cell. Dean recognized the girl to be the friend of that other chick, Elena, but there was something off about her. She wasn't normal. Her black hair was spread in all directions and there wasn't that same innocence in her eyes as there was before. Instead it was replaced by anger and a bit of insanity. A tiny stream of blood dripped down the corner of her left eye as a tear and a savage smile spread across her face.

"Bonnie? What are you doing here? Get out." Damon said not really paying attention.

Her unbreakable gaze lay on Sam for some reason and then slowly moved to Dean. It felt as if her eyes were clawing into Dean. "What the hell is wrong with her?" he asked.

"You." She spoke, barely louder than a whisper. She was staring at Dean and Sam.

"Bonnie leave-" Damon started but before he could finish there were more footsteps down the steps. Dean recognized the girl to be Elena and with her came the bartender Mat. Elena looked around the room swiftly and noticed Stefan. Her eyes widen in fear at his condition but then she quickly remembered Bonnie.

"Bonnie?" Elena called. "Bonnie, I'm so sorry, I know you found out about Abby…" she looked over at Dean and Sam. "Bonnie come on let's go from here."

Bonnie just stood there as if she didn't hear a word. She raised a hand and pointed at Sam. "Give me him." she said.

"You're not coming near him you freak!" Dean blurted out.

"Bonnie come on." Elena spoke. She stepped forward to take a hold of Bonnie's hand when suddenly Bonnie's hand was gripping Elena's throat. She effortlessly lifted Elena off the ground and held her in the air. Elena struggled to free herself but it was no use.

"Ms. Katherine, don't think I have forgotten what you have done to me and my friends after every time I helped you. You betrayed me and I haven't failed to keep it in mind!" Bonnie yelled.

"Bonnie what are you doing?" Mat said trying to pull Bonnie's arm down. "That's Elena, not Katherine!"

Damon and Ric were now by her side. As Damon was about to attempt to help Elena suddenly he, Mat and Ric went flying, all three pinned against the wall, unable to move.

"You must pay!" Bonnie said.

Elena, all of a sudden, saw it. "Emily?" she spoke.

"Happy to see me, Ms. Katherine?" Bonnie shoved Elena aside and turned to Damon. Something passed her face quickly and she spoke in an indifferent, wise yet vengeful voice. "Salvatore, I warned you not to hurt any of my own. I warned you that I will do anything to protect my family, yet you didn't listen. You abused my bloodline!"

"What the hell are you talking about Bonnie?" Damon said fighting to free himself.

Stefan, who had quietly come behind Bonnie, was just about to grab a hold of her when he too went flying to the wall.

"Damon, I don't think that's Bonnie." Elena said quietly, rubbing her neck. "It's Emily, she's been possessed by Emily again."

Bonnie suddenly turned to Elena. "Try again." She spoke. "Try a few generations younger and try someone who was forced to help that creature for her granddaughter." She said pointing to Damon.

"Grams?" Mat suddenly spoke.

Bonnie smiled and suddenly something else passed through her and she turned back to the Winchester boys.

"So what, you and Emily are going to take revenge on these guys now? Well there was no need to make such a big deal about it, we're on the same side." Damon said annoyed. "You can get me down now."

"No." she said in a different voice. "We are not on the same side Salvatore, we will never be on the same side. I am tired of this world taking advantage of our blood and abusing it!" Bonnie yelled. "Now it's our turn to show you all the other side.

"Yeah that's all fine and dandy; now someone let us get out of the picture." Dean said.

Bonnie turned her head slowly too Dean. "Starting with you two." She said slowly.

"Where's Bonnie?" Elena asked. "How many of you are in her body."

Bonnie turned to Elena and gave her a grimacing smile. "All of us." She said in an old accent.

"The entire Bennett witch bloodline." Elena gasped.

The whole room suddenly went on fire.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Thank you all for your awesome reviews and comments, honestly they make my day!**

**I am very sorry I had you guys wait this long for an update. It's cuz my summer school started and it's been like boot camp. So this weekend i had this written out. It's kinda short and so I apologize!**

**So some lovely readers left me some questions so I'll try and answer them: (this may be a long rant) **

**Firstly, guys don't be expecting a rescue, things are just going to go down hill from here. I'll give you the heads up now. :)**

**To ooo a jellybean yeah the hand is what a changed it to because i didn't want the image of the bunny but it's still so lame! My offer for the cover is still out there! :P and I'm very glad your enjoying this :) there will be some love triangles soon, I'm working that in.**

**To Mila SomerAckles, I can't ruin that for you now, and hey you never know if the fight will end or not :P**

**Thank you to everyone for leaving such positive comments and I hope this chapter is just as liked! You guys are awesome!**

**Oh and if there is any confusion, yes Bonnie's entire family line did possess her. :D they're all in her body. **

**There will be more info in the next chapter and, hopefully, if all goes well, the next update will be next weekend!**

**k i think my rant is done :) **

**-BBS **

**ps. you guys are awesome and I'm sooooooo happy you like the story!**

**k i'm done for sure ! :D**


	12. Make a Mess

Chapter 12:

* * *

><p>Flames, flames and smoke was all Elena could see. In the midst of her coughing she glanced over at Matt who was no longer pinned to the wall but instead on his knees coughing as well. Elena made an attempt to crawl over to him when she realized that a new branch of the flame now encircled her. She looked around confused, only to realize that the fire had divided everyone, trapping them in their own cages. She looked across the room to see Damon now on the ground as well. Though she cringed to see further, the smoke made it impossible to get a view of Ric or Stefan. Then, at the center of all the flame, stood Bonnie. She didn't move, but just stood in front of the two hunters. One of the hunters, the one wounded was still unconscious and the other was barely conscious due to all the smoke. Bonnie took a step forward towards them. There was an evil smile on her face and as she took each step her skin began to rip. There were little cuts that ran all along her arms and started to bleed.<p>

''Bonnie!'' Elena called. What was happening to her. It was almost as if her body couldn't contain what was inside her and began to give out, tearing apart like tattered cloth. It was than that Elena realized that it was the weight of all the souls that had taken over her. Her body couldn't bare it. ''Please,'' Elena cried out, ''Your hurting her, please leave her!'' But her voice was barely audible above the roar of the fire.

Bonnie was now a couple of feet away from the hunters. The shorter one suddenly awoke as he sensed Bonnie approach them.

* * *

><p>Dean glared at the girl as she neared them. His head was a bit dazed from the smoke but he tried to stay alert. He glanced over at Sam quickly, only to see him wiped out. His knee was still bleeding vigorously. Dean pulled against his restrains that were placed against his hands. He almost had them loose enough to free himself. He would need to stall her for more time.<p>

''Look, I had nothing to do with your daughter, or granddaughter, or whoever the hell she is! So why are you coming at me for?''

''You killed one of us!'' the girl spoke.

Dean continued pulling. He almost had the ropes. '' You're a witch, we haven't killed any witches since we came to this stupid town for god sakes!'' he said.

The girl just stared. '' You hunters, you think your fighting for the sake of humanity?'' she asked.

Dean didn't answer.

''You're not. You're only making a mess of an already unbalanced scale. You're disrupting the course of nature.'' she spoke wisely.

Dean snorted. ''And you freaks are the course of nature?''

''You don't know what you're dealing with boy.'' she said.

''Yeah, and what do you know?'' Dean spoke. ''You dead witches sitting in your cozy graves, watching the show as it goes on, and betting on which sides going to win? Well let me tell you, I ain't going to be sitting around watching from my grave! I would rather be fighting, making a mess or not, than doing nothing!''

The girl's expression suddenly changed along with her voice. It turned into something very dark and powerful. The tears on her skin started expanding, blood oozing out. She spoke in a hoarse voice.

''You don't know what tomorrow holds Winchester.'' she suddenly broke into a broad, grimacing smile.

Dean gave his wrists one final yank and they were free. He jumped off his chair and caught a hold of the shotgun laying close to him. In one swift move he had it aimed at the girl's forehead. He heard Elena gasp at the corner and somewhere amongst the flames in the right he heard someone yell his name as a threat not to shoot. It sounded like Damon. Dean kept his eyes on the girl who didn't attempt to move to protect herself. ''Oh sweetheart, I know what tomorrow holds, and it's definitely not you.'' Dean said. And with that he pressed the trigger and let the bullet shoot forward towards Bonnie.

* * *

><p>Within what seemed like the speed of light both Stefan and Damon were in front of Dean. Stefan pushed the shot gun up from Dean's hand but it was too late. The bullet had already left his gun.<p>

Elena let out a shriek.

Wide eyed Stefan and Damon turned to see the bullet had pierced into her chest. Blood came dripping down from the wound, staining her clothes. Dean suddenly saw the innocence return back to the girls face. She opened her mouth to let out a shriek of pain and agony, but all that came was a whimper. She gripped her chest with the palms of her hand and fell to her knees. Damon was immediately by her side. He knelt down beside her. Placing a hand on her cheek.

''Damon?'' Bonnie let out a strained whisper of his name.

"Don't talk!" Damon ordered. His hands fluttered helplessly as he tried to think of something to do.

All the flames calmed down to nothing but a spark allowing Elena to come through. She ran towards Bonnie's lying body.

''Bonnie!'' she called through her tears.

Ric, and Matt now came over as well. All four stood over Bonnie.

Dean quickly dropped his shotgun and went to Sam, untying him. Putting Sam's arm over his shoulder, Dean half dragged towards the door.

''Bonnie!'' Elena let out one last scream. She quietly wept. "She's gone."

Dean new she had given her last breath. He turned back to look at her still lying body. He had killed an innocent girl. He saw Stefan pull Elena into his arms as she wept. "She's gone Stefan! She's gone!"

''Dean?'' Sam called him coming back to consciousness a bit. Dean turned back around to the door and proceeded making his way out, guiding Sam with his wounded leg when suddenly flames erupted in front of the door. They both took a step back, trying to avoid the flame. Dean turned around to see that the still lying corpse sat up.

* * *

><p>Elena was shocked to see that Bonnie, who had just died I front of her eyes, sit up suddenly. She turned her head to the direction of the hunters who were almost engulfed in flames. Dean pulled out his shot gun again at Bonnie.<p>

''NO!'' Elena screamed.

He pulled the trigger. The bullet shot out but stopped mid-air, inches away from her forehead, Bonnie, not even flinching. She kept her gaze on Dean and held her smile. Dean looked around confused and somewhat amazed. It was then that he felt it. Something incredibly dark. He realized that he did kill the girl, but left in it's place her body, an empty shell that was now free and at the disposal of these spirits with no to fight for control within.

She suddenly extended one arm in Sam's direction and with the motion of a couple of words a bright yellow light circled Sam and expanded upward, blinding everyone in the room. Sam was trapped. He made an attempt to step out of the light but the light burned at contact.

"Sammy hold on!" Dean tried from the outside but it was not use.

There was a thunderous roar and instantly Sam was gone, with nothing but black ash left on the pavement from the light.

''Sam!'' Dean yelled out. ''SAM!'' But it was no use. He was gone. He turned to Bonnie ready attack her but she had already positioned her second arm towards him, already casting the spell. Dean's legs were paralyzed, he couldn't move. "Where is he?" He screamed.

"You'll find out." she said in between her spell. She continued chanting when she suddenly stopped, looking somewhere behind Dean.

He turned around confused, only to see a figure in a familiar trench coat, standing behind him.

* * *

><p>''Cas?'' Dean asked with a mixture of anger, relief and confusion.<p>

The angel didn't reply but kept a masked face forward.

''Castiel, what a pleasant surprise.'' Bonnie spoke in that same dark voice. ''I wasn't expecting you so soon. Here for the rescue of your boys?'' she asked.

Wide eyed Dean looked between Bonnie and Cas. They knew each other, Dean thought.

''You know you're not supposed to do anything to them.'' Cas spoke. ''You know you can't interfere.''

Bonnie tilted her head to the side innocently. ''Says who?'' she asked.

''Cas what the hell are you doing?'' Dean yelled.

Ignoring Dean, Cas continued on. ''You taunt us when you know we can end everything.'' he threatened in his mono toned voice that was both very calm yet terrifying.

''And I also know that you won't dare come in front of my path you pathetic slave!'' Bonnie yelled out. She continued chanting vigourously.

Castiel immediately stepped in front of Dean and extended the face of his palm forward slowly. ''Not him.'' he said in the same almost emotionless voice.

Bonnie grimaced as if suffering inside and took a step back. She looked at Cas with a final smile. ''You can't stop it.'' she said.

All of a sudden she threw her head back and her eyes rolled into her head. She let out an ear piercing scream making Dean, Damon, Stefan, Matt Ric and Elena cover their ears in pain. Blinding red light burst out of her eyes and mouth in all directions, everything inside her spilling out. She finally fell to the ground unconscious. Just as quickly all the flame dimmed down to nothing and the room was once again dark and silent.

Elena crawled towards the body. She gave Bonnie a shake but the girl wouldn't open her eyes.

Everyone looked from each other, to Bonnie's still laying body, to the strange man in the trench coat, to Dean. Dean glanced over at the empty spot where Sam was and looked back at Bonnie. He gripped his shotgun once more, his hands fingering the trigger.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**So here is chapter 12, three days late so i apologize. It's also rushed and full of mistakes so please try and disregard all the grammar mistakes, if possible, (since there are so many) and i really hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Yes Cas has joined the party :D make some room people because the angel is in the house! :P**

**so now on to replying some outstanding comments:**

**to Ange De La Misericorde : **

**i completely agree that both brothers have their ups and downs but i don't think i would say that Stefan and Damon have an overly "hating" relationship, i mean Dean and Sam have had some horrible hate as well. For example (and speaking just up to how much i watched of spn so not including season 6 and 7) **

**there was that season when Lucifer was about to emerge after the last seal was broken and ruby was tricking Sam into breaking the last seal unknowingly, Dean had constantly told Sam not to listen to ruby but instead Sam brutally beats up dean and leaves to kill Lilith. ( i remember crying for Dean soooo bad) **

**I think that was worse than Damon stabbing Stefan with a stake through his stomach. Damon did that to blow off some steam, ( as we all know how destructive he is when he's angry :P) knowing that he was not truly hurting Stefan and that Stefan just needed a half an hour of rest and he would be perfectly fine (vamp healing). Stabbing each other with wood anywhere else but the heart is something they've been doing to each other for a long time as well. But when Sam beat Dean like that, leaving him bloody and horribly broken, they are human, and Sam knew it would hurt him brutally. So i would say both brothers had their worst moments, but the dynamics in their relationships is what makes it interesting right! ;)**

**to ooo a jellybean :**

**hehe sorry for tricking you but yep Cas is here for the rescue! (well 50% of it anyway) :)**

**to ALLAN, BriannieBee64, : Cas is here and he will be in the story for a while so enjoy. **

**to everyone who commented positive things (and or negative :P) thanks! I'm soooooooooo happy you guys liked it! **

**and if you have any questions than leave comments and i'll try my best to answer!**

**you guys are awesome and i'm soooooooooooooooo happy you guys are enjoying this !**

**okay i'm done :)**

**please review!**

**-BBS**


	13. Keep it that way

Dean picked up his gun, aiming at Elena, "Tell me where Sam is, or else," he said.

"You know, I just about had enough of your threats!" Damon yelled flashing in front of Dean's gun, the barrel pointed at his chest.

"Give me another second Salvatore, they won't be threats anymore!" Dean yelled back.

"Yeah, and what are you going to do with your pathetic piece of metal?!" Damon yelled.

"Just watch!"

"Dean." Castiel suddenly interrupted. Before this, everyone had forgotten he was there.

"I'm asking you for the last time. Where's Sam?!" Dean yelled at Damon ignoring Castiel.

"Read my lips you idiot! I don't know!" Damon said.

"Dean" Castiel called again.

Dean suddenly pointed the gun at Elena, shooting her on the knee without hesitation.

Screaming, Elena fell to the ground.

"Elena!" Stefan yelled going to her immediately. "Damon, kill him!" Stefan ordered it anger.

Furious Damon grabbed Dean by the throat. "Gladly!"

Dean pointed the barrel at Damon's stomach and began shooting continuously. Though it didn't kill, it sure hurt. Damon let go of Dean, clutching his stomach. Dean, with the butt of his shot gun, smacked Damon on the head.

"Enough!" Castiel finally yelled out. All movement stopped dead. All you could hear was Elena's moaning at the pain.

"Cas-" but before Dean could continue Cas stopped.

"You've done enough damage for one day, Dean." He said. He walked up to Bonnie's dead body.

"Who the hell are you?!" Damon asked, recovering from the pain but grimacing because of the bullets still inside him.

Castiel didn't even take a moment to look at him. He stopped in front of the dead.

"Stay away!" Damon yelled at him.

Cas knelt down on one knee and looked at Bonnie. He placed his hand, palm facing down and fingers stretched out, on top of her fore head.

"What are you doing?" Matt suddenly said. Everyone watched.

Cas closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. He then closed his hand, making a fist as if he was holding something. He lifted his fist up, tugging on that invisible thing, yanking it out of Bonnie. Her head began to lift, following his fist and she suddenly opened her eyes gasping.

"Bonne!" Matt yelled.

Bonnie started coughing like she had water in her lungs.

Cas stood up, turning to Dean. Dean had a look of disbelief and betrayal. He suddenly loaded his gun. "I'm gonna send that ***** back to where she came from!" He yelled lifting his gun and walking towards her. Cas calmly lifted his hand up and Dean was gone from the room.

Damon watched in shock.

"How did you do that?! Where did he go? And how did you bring her back to life!" Ric said.

"I didn't." Cas replied in his mono tone. "She was never truly dead." Cas turned to Damon, giving him a long, steady stare. "Just make sure it stays that way." He said. And just like that, he was gone too.

There was a long pause.

"Did everyone just see what I saw?" Damon asked turning to the rest of them. Their wide mouthed expressions answered his question.

Stefan ripped apart his wrist with his mouth and fed Elena his blood, while Ric tied a cloth around her leg where the bullet had scraped her. Bonnie looked disoriented but it seem her bullet wound was better. All that was there was a bruise. That guy had done a heck of a job. But what did he mean by what he said? Better question, who was he?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I'm back after a very long time, soooo sorry!<strong>

**Had a lot going on!  
><strong>

**But it's nice to be back :)  
><strong>

**Leave questions behind and i will gladly reply back to it! I'm still a bit rusty with my chaps so please forgive me!  
><strong>

**Thanks and please review !  
><strong>

**-BBS  
><strong>


	14. I Don't Seem To Know You Anymore

**Chapter 14:**

* * *

><p>Before Dean knew it, he was standing in the middle of his motel room. Last he remembered he was shooting that Salvatore when he suddenly appeared here. He looked around but Sam wasn't here. He was still gone. Anger burned inside him like a blazing fire at the pit of his stomach. Cas. Suddenly Cas appeared in front him.<p>

Cas looked at him calmly. "Dean." He said,

"Don't Dean me! What the hell was that?!" Dean yelled.

"What?"

"You freakin flashed me out of that room! What were you protecting those blood suckers?!"

"Dean-"

"And where the hell is Sam?!" Dean yelled.

"I can get him back for you."

"You can get him back for me? What the hell does that mean? You knew where they took him? Are you working for them now Cas?"

"Dean-"

"When was I going to find out? How long have you known about these Salvatores and their freak race anyways?"

"I was going to tell you but you rushed into the town before I could get to you-" Castiel tried to explain.

"You know what, save it. Just bring Sam back while I go finish my job with that Salvatore!" Dean said loading his shot gun.

Cas suddenly stepped in front of him, blocking his path. "I can't let you do that."

Dean looked him dead on. "What."

Cas didn't reply but stood his ground in front of Dean.

"Are you protecting them?" Dean asked.

"Call it what you will, but I can't let you get in the way of the Salvatore Brothers." Cas said.

"Get in the way?" Dean asked, amazed at what he was hearing. "After all they did to us, to Sammy, you're not gonna 'let me get in their way'? Whose side are you on?" he said furiously.

"This isn't about sides Dean, you have to understand, it's more than this-"

Dean cut him off, "I got it, it's more than us, after all we've only risked our lives once or twice for you. What's in that? You go ahead and you protect those Salvatores, Cas." He began to make his way out the door.

"This isn't a Salvatore versus Winchester, children's play Dean!" Cas yelled out, making Dean stop. He kept his back to Cas but Cas went on. "There's more to it. More than you could understand, and I can't make you understand right now. You have to trust me Dean."

Dean didn't make a move but kept his back on Cas.

"I will get Sam back." Cas spoke slowly.

Dean turned around to face him.

"But in return you have to promise me you won't go after the Salvatores." Cas went on.

"'In return', so you're bargaining with me now?" Dean asked.

"Think what you will." Cas whispered. And then he was gone. Dean stood there alone in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**This is by far the worst chapter in this fic so please pardon it, next chapter will be better i promise!  
><strong>

**Now to answering some reviews:  
><strong>

**To Call me Batman : I think it was a perfectly good example cuz, as you said Sam was very high in that situation causing him to harm Dean, just like Damon's 'high' from all the crap happening to him. Scales are even. And whatever Damon does, he keeps in mind never to truely hurt his brother, just piss him off. :)  
><strong>

**To: Mila SomerAckles : The mystery only builds on, sorry :P Thanks and Happy Holidays!**

**To: spnfan263 : Thanks, I'm glad you like it :)**

**and to the anonymous guests, thank you soooooo much for the positive feed back!**

**I'm sorry guys that this is so short but next chapter will be better! i swear!**

**Keep reviewing! **

**-BBS**


	15. We're sorry

**Chapter 15:**

* * *

><p>"I'm kind of freaked out!" Elena exclaimed. She was seated beside Bonnie on her bed while Bonnie rested. Damon had carried her to her house. They told her to rest. Damon and Ric now leaned against Bonnie's dresser waiting while Stefan paced the room.<p>

"Bonnie, do you remember anything?" Ric asked. "Do you know what happened to you?"

Bonnie thought long and hard before answering. "I do." She said slowly. "I know what I did….but it was as if…I had no control over what I was doing. I…don't remember how…or when that happened."

"You were possessed" Damon said as if answering an unasked question. "by every one of your beloved family. They were taking turns for the seat on the human and _alive_ Bonnie Bennett roller-coaster." He strolled from where he was to the window. "Any idea why that happened? Did you by any chance, I don't know, let them possess you to have some meaty revenge?" he asked arching his brow.

"What are you talking about, Damon?" Elena asked annoyed. "Bonnie would never do that."

Bonnie didn't respond and Damon's gaze didn't move from her.

"Bonnie?" Elena asked.

She still didn't reply.

"Did you actually do that?" Ric asked amazed.

"Care to give us an answer Bonnie, did you offer your body to your ancestors?" Damon asked again. He had something between an angry and smug grin spread across his face. "Your silence says it all."

"Bonnie?" Elena asked this time in disbelief.

"Yes!" Bonnie finally yelled out. "I let them all possess me so they could take their revenge! Is that so hard to believe Elena?!"

Elena was bewildered. "But…why?"

"Why?! After all that happened, you really have the nerve to ask me why?" Bonnie yelled at her. "I'll tell you why! From day one of when Stefan and Damon came to Mystic Falls, I've done nothing but sacrifice everything I ever had! I've lost everyone, from grams to my own mother!"

"When…" Elena started but trailed off.

"When did I find out my mother was dead? It was after I found her body trashed behind a dumpster. And yes, Elena, I also know that each and everyone of you in this room knew they killed Abby, yet you didn't tell me! _You, _Elena, didn't tell me!"

"Bonnie…I'm sorry…" Elena began sobbing.

"Of course you are. You're always sorry. You never mean for things to happen, but they do! And it's always somehow because of you." Bonnie said. "So I finally gave in, I let them take me over. For days now I've been hearing them, their voices, in my dreams telling me the way to. They've been telling me that I had to stop all this sacrifice, grams was telling me this. So I finally listened and I let them in."

The room was silent.

"So, to get revenge, you hired a string of angry and furious witch ghosts, who all seem to have something against me? A simple 'I hate you Damon' would have sufficed." Damon spoke.

Bonnie glared at him with hatred beyond consent.

"Look Bonnie, I completely understand why you're so angry with us." Stefan said. "We've done nothing but used you, and I am so sorry for that."

"Yeah, Bonnie, please forgive me." Elena said, tears welling down her face. She held on to Bonnie's hand.

Bonnie hesitated a bit, but gave her hand a squeeze. "The thing with you is…I can never hate you Elena." She gave a weak smile. Bonnie then looked over at Damon, waiting.

Damon looked around confused, "What?"

Stefan glared at his brother, but Damon simply shrugged. "I didn't do anything wrong."

Ric stepped up. "We are _all_ sorry Bonnie."

Bonnie looked away tired. She knew this hadn't changed anything, but really, how long could she stay mad. After all she didn't have a family, this was it.

"But there was more to what happened today." Stefan continued. "It wasn't just your ancestors, there was something else."

Bonnie's gaze shot up at Stefan. "I felt it, but I had no control over it." She said. "I've been having dreams where grams had been telling me to let them in. I realize now that they had been warning me before because they knew Abby was going to die. But I ignored it. I didn't want to do what they were saying because the idea of so much power in me…scared me. There was also something there that frightened me, but I thought it was just in my dreams."

Elena held Bonnie's hand tight as if reassuring her.

"Who was that man?" Ric asked. "Do you know him?"

"The man in the trench coat…" Bonnie took the time to think. "No I don't know him." she brought her knees up to her chest, hugging them.

"He knew you," Damon said. "and apparently very well. He gave me a little threat, to protect you or else."

"Is he a warlock? He was doing all this weird magic-stuff… he brought you back to life." Elena said to Bonnie.

"No, I was lost in some corner of my body, paralyzed sort of. He just brought me back. There was no regular warlock power involved. I would have felt it if there was." Bonnie said.

"He's with the hunters for sure." Stefan said looking up at Damon.

"Yet he didn't kill us." Damon said, "instead he saved one of us going against the other hunter."

"So whose side is he on?" Stefan asked.

"I have a better question." Ric said. They all turned their attention to him. He looked at Bonnie with a smile on his face. "What did you do with the hunter's brother?"

Bonnie shrugged, "I don't know…that was when I was completely lost. I don't even remember that."

"Well where ever you sent him, it pissed off Dean, that's all I care about." Damon said with a devilish grin. "Stefan my man, I have a strange feeling he's going to come visit us."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**A huge thank you to crt, Carasedrin and spnfan263 for your incredibly positive reviews!****  
><strong>

**Thanks Awwal**

**i really hope you guys enjoyed this chap as well!  
><strong>

**to the guest who keeps calling me bro... I am not a dude, just thought i'd mention that :P  
><strong>

**there's going to be a bit of fun with dean and sam so theres something to look forward to. i know the tvd character's scenes are getting a bit too emotional but these are technical details i have to get over with.  
><strong>

**yes and it's always all elena's fault!  
><strong>

**please keep reviewing!  
><strong>

**lots to happen in the following chaps!  
><strong>

**thanks again  
><strong>

**-BBS  
><strong>


	16. Valuable Life

**Chapter 16:**

* * *

><p>"I need someone to tell me, first and foremost, who the heck that man in the trench coat was." Damon said on the phone. He was walking down the street, making his way back to his car.<p>

The sun was up high this morning and for some reason it bothered Damon. His skin felt a tad bit dry. He looked at his ring. Was the darn thing broken?

"I'm searching on it, give me some time!" Ric spoke on the other end.

"Time is what I don't have right now Ric." Damon stopped in front of his car, taking the keys out of his pocket.

"Liz is checking on it. We've got all the cops on their tales."

"Good, great, how long is she gonna take?" Damon asked again. He looked up at the sun irritated. It was really bothering him.

"I can hear you Damon, I'm not a machine." Liz's voice came.

"Oh great, you both are together." Damon said sarcastically.

"You're on speaker by the way," Ric said. "I'm at the police station right now."

"You were supposed to be with Elena right now." Damon said.

"Send Stefan for that, where is he?" Ric asked. Damon could hear the shuffling of papers.

"He's with Bonnie; they're both under house arrest, along with everyone else." Damon said, getting into his car "Can't have the little ones running around when there's a vengeful crack head on the loose, now can we."

"I'll be there with Elena, just let me finish up with Liz here. We've got high security roaming the streets of Mystic Falls, just in case any other unexpected friends of the hunter's decide to pop by." Ric announced.

"And how are we doing on the folklore part of it?"

"Well right now Damon, my best bet is the trench coat man is a warlock, but Bonnie's already shot that idea down." Ric said.

"Keep looking." Damon pushed.

"Damon," Liz's voice came, "Have you heard from Caroline?"

"No Liz, I haven't." Damon said.

"She won't even tell me properly where she's gone. She's not picking up her cell either." The sheriff spoke.

"Relax sheriff, she'll turn up." Damon said.

There was a pause before Liz spoke again, "I hope so." she hung up.

Damon took a long breath in. "I hope so too, Liz" He spoke aloud to himself in the car. "Come on blonde, I'm counting on you." He drove towards the Bennett house.

* * *

><p>Damon parked the car in front of Bonnie's house, only to see the door wide open. He quickly got out and flashed on to the porch. As he stepped in he saw there the man in the trench coat. The man was in conversation with Stefan.<p>

"Well look who we have here. What do you want?" Damon asked.

The man turned around. It pissed Damon off seeing how calm and collected the man always seemed. He looked at his brother who looked incredibly tensed.

"As I said before," the man said looking at Stefan. "I'm here for the girl."

"What girl?" Damon asked.

"The Bennett."

"Sorry, you can't have her." Damon said instantly.

The man looked at Damon long and hard. With three long strides he was face to face with him. "I don't think you understand the severity of the situation here. Give me the Bennett witch."

"And what if I don't?" Damon asked.

"We're not just going to hand her over to you." Stefan said before the man could speak. "First you're going to tell us who you are and why you're here."

"I don't have time for this. I saved you," the man said turning his head back to Damon, "Now I need you to cooperate with me. Give me the girl."

"Yeah, sorry but things don't work like that for me." Damon said with a smile. He could suddenly feel the grey veins under his eyes appear and his pupils turn blood red. He shot out his hand and within a split second he was gripping the man's neck. "Now tell us who you are?"

Without even flinching the man grabbed Damon's wrist and began twisting it, prying Damon's fingers from his neck. He continued twisting Damon's hand till the sounds of snapping bones could be heard. Damon fell to his knees in pain. Stefan shot forward pushing the man's hand away from Damon. He was immediately between the two of them.

"You're not taking the girl like this." Stefan said.

Damon got up to his feet, his bones now healed. "No time to negotiate anything, brother. I've had enough of you." He stepped around Stefan and flashed behind the man, twisting both his arms to his back. In a flash he had the man pressed; face forward, to the wall. "Now read my lips, you're not taking the girl anywhere."

Stefan flashed to them. "Who are you?" he asked the man again.

"What the hell are you?" Damon asked, still holding on to the man.

The man clenched his jaw as if irritated. With one swift motion he pushed his back against Damon making him fall back few feet. He turned around to face Damon. "My name is Castiel, if that makes a difference to you." he said.

"What are you?" Stefan asked.

Castiel turned to him. "That doesn't concern you right now."

"Newsflash, it does. What are you?" Damon asked again.

"What concerns you is the fact that all your lives, including this very town is in danger." Castiel continued.

"How do you know the hunters? Do you work for them?" Damon asked completely ignoring him.

Castiel didn't speak. Instead he clenched his jaw and looked at Damon long and hard as if trying to contain his anger. He finally opened his mouth to speak, slowly and calmly, yet menacingly. "I don't like you Damon Salvatore; unfortunately many other lives are tied to yours, so I have to cooperate with you."

Damon arched his brow and smirked, "You won't believe how many times I've heard that."

Castiel clearly didn't find this amusing.

"What do you mean danger?" Stefan asked.

Castiel turned to him, as if finally finding a sensible person to talk to.

"You have to trust me when I tell you that I won't let any harm come to the Bennett witch. I need to take her with me right now." He said.

"Nope," Damon said immediately.

"Why do you need her?" Stefan asked.

Damon glared at him.

"I need her to bring Sam back." Castiel replied.

"Sam, that hunter?" Stefan asked.

Castiel nodded,

"Oh well in that case, absolutely not." Damon said.

"You realize both hunters tried to kill us? In fact they've already killed one of our friends. Why should we help them?" Stefan asked.

"I know, and I apologize for that." Castiel said, "But in the war to come, they will be your biggest ally. Right now, they'll be no use to you if Dean thinks you have his brother captive."

"Dean can think whatever he wants, frankly we don't care." Damon replied.

"I don't know what war you're talking about, but we have plenty of our own to fight." Stefan answered.

"And how many of those have ever seen a demon?" Castiel asked.

Stefan was taken by surprise by the question.

"You need them," Castiel said.

"No, we don't. And we definitely don't trust you with our witch." Damon replied.

"Fine, you don't have to help the hunters, but you need your witch to tell you what that creature inside her was." Castiel said.

Damon took a moment to take this in.

"That's where Sam is. Let me take the Bennett witch there, there is a lot she has to know about her ancestors. She can talk to them there."

"You're going to get her killed." Damon said.

"Her life is more valuable to me than anything else right now. You can be sure I will do anything to keep her alive." Castiel said.

Damon looked at Stefan. It looked like Stefan was convinced.

"Fine," Damon answered. He nodded at Stefan to go get Bonnie. In a flash Stefan was gone, running up the stairs.

Damon glared at Castiel. "If this is a trick, know that I will hunt you down." He threatened.

Castiel didn't reply.

Stefan came back down the stairs. "Damon, she's not there."

"What?" Damon asked shocked. "You were with her weren't you?"

"Yeah, she was in her room." Stefan said. "I don't know where she could have gone."

Castiel gave Damon a hostile look. "I told you to keep her safe." He said. There was fire burning in his eyes.

"She was safe, till you came along." Damon yelled.

Suddenly there was a loud rumbling and cackling of some massive machine. Everyone turned to the front door to see Dean standing at the steps of the porch, a giant chainsaw running in his hands and fury boiling in his eyes.

"Is this kid serious?" Damon asked aloud.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Tell me what you guys think?  
><strong>

**Do you guys like it so far?  
><strong>

**I'm having some trouble writing Cas. I've gone through fifty Castiel supernatural vids on youtube trying to study him.  
><strong>

**Do you guys think i'm doing it right or should i change him?  
><strong>

**I need feedback!  
><strong>

**oh and i've literally spent so much time on youtube looking up tvd and spn videos, its ridiculous.  
><strong>

**(If you guys want to die laughing, "search up damon vs stefan round 1" and go through the rounds, they are hilarious!)  
><strong>

**And also look up this, watch?v=6Akc3g8F9Ig , it's adorable!  
><strong>

**and this watch?v=SysxLWoje0M also hilarious )  
><strong>

**PLEASE PLEASE review and i really hope you guys liked this :)  
><strong>

**-BBS  
><strong>

**ps  
><strong>

**HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS!  
><strong>


	17. Key to our Fate

**Caution, things get a bit confusing. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 17:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Is this kid serious?" Damon asked looking at the chainsaw in Dean's hand.<p>

Dean revved the vicious machine, keeping his eyes on Damon. He just barely noticed Castiel in the house as well; either that or he didn't care.

"Why don't you just announce to the whole town that you're a hunter?" Damon said annoyed pointing at the racket the chainsaw was making.

Dean held the machine forward and stepped onto the porch.

"Dean, wait." Castiel said.

Dean walked into the door frame, inches away from Damon and swung his chainsaw attempting to slice Damon in half. Damon moved back immediately, dodging the attack barely. Instead the metal chains cut through the wall of the house, a metre in.

"Yeah, I don't think that's good enough!" Damon yelled at Castiel.

"And we're supposed to be helping this guy?" Stefan shouted at Castiel over the roaring of the chainsaw.

Dean yanked at the chainsaw, trying to pry it out of the wall.

"I need the girl, find her." Castiel ordered Stefan sternly.

"She couldn't have gone far." Stefan said. "But even if we do find her, there's no way we're giving her to him." he pointed at Dean.

Dean yanked the chainsaw out of the wall and ran towards Damon once more. He swung the saw forward. Damon pivoted to the right, dodging the blow again. "I think there's a bigger problem here!" Damon yelled at Castiel and Stefan, annoyed by their calm discussions meanwhile he seemed to be the main target here.

"You told me you're going to give her to me!" Castiel said angered.

"Where's my brother?!" Dean yelled at Damon.

"Not this again," Damon said annoyed. "I told you I don't have your brother!"

Dean swung again, missing once more and instead slicing through the stairwell railing. "There's nowhere to run Salvatore." Dean threatened.

Suddenly Damon's cell rang. He picked it up keeping his eye on Dean's saw as he was recollecting the machine out of the wood. "Not the best time Matt." Damon yelled.

"I just saw Bonnie walking down the street. She looks like she's in some trance. Damon, you better get over here. She's heading towards the Lockwood estate woods." Matt explained at the other end.

Dean swung again and Damon jumped back a few feet.

"Bonnie's been found." Damon called over the noise. "Now would be a good time to call off your psychopath Castiel."

Castiel and Stefan turned to Damon and Dean immediately.

"Dean, stop. We need the girl to get to Sam." Castiel said, trying to reason with him.

"Yes Dean, listen to him." Damon said as if talking to a small child.

Dean ran forward with the machine, "No Cas, all we need is for him to tell us where he's keeping Sam."

"Dean-" Cas began, but before he could finish Stefan flashed forward and grabbed Dean from behind. He immediately locked both Dean's arms behind his back while Damon knocked the saw out of his hands.

Dean struggled but there was no chance of freeing himself from Stefan's iron grip. Stefan forced Dean down till he was on his knees.

Damon laughed aloud. "Not so strong without our chainsaw, are we?" he asked mockingly.

Dean's anger furrowed. Castiel came in front of Dean. He didn't attempt to help him. Dean had the expression of betrayal on his face. "So this is how you plan to get Sam back, huh?" Dean asked him.

"They can help us!" Castiel said.

"Oh I can see how much their helping." Dean said looking at Stefan holding him captive.

"I told you not to attack them! Damn it Dean, why don't you listen to me!" Castiel yelled.

The room went silent as Dean and Castiel glared at each other.

"So clearly," Damon began breaking the silence, "you two have some relationship issues to work out here." He looked between the two of them.

"Hold on," Stefan said suddenly realizing something, "You came to negotiate with us before even asking these guys? So they're as clueless about the whole thing as we are?" he asked Castiel.

"And you just promised us that they would be our ally?" Damon asked looking at Castiel angry.

"Ally? When were you going to tell me this Cas." Dean asked.

"I was going to tell you before you ran in here with a chainsaw!" Castiel said.

"You negotiated this whole deal between us and didn't let either side know about the promises you were making?" Stefan asked.

"And what did he promise you?" Damon asked Dean. "Did he say we were going to give your brother back?"

"You people need to understand that there is no sides!" Castiel shouted in frustration. "I told you once, that this isn't a hunter versus vampire game anymore. This is war! And you need each other for this!"

"War? What the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"Let me guess, 'I can't tell you that yet but it's beyond your comprehension'." Damon said imitating Castiel.

Castiel glared at him. "Fine, you want to know? Here it is. An ancient creature, something so evil and corrupt, the source of all things dark about magic, is arising once more. She's bringing along with her, beings both mortal and immortal, just as twisted and dark as her, back from the grave and their coming right here, in Mystic Falls. These creatures are things neither you," he said looking at Stefan and Damon, "nor you" he looked at Dean, "have ever seen or even thought of in your lives."

The room was silent for a while before Stefan finally spoke, "This 'creature', who is she?"

"Her name can't be spoken aloud" Castiel said,

"Oh great, 'the one who shall not be named'; this story just keeps getting better and better." Damon said sarcastically.

"You don't speak her name because that makes you vulnerable to her." Castiel explained, ignoring Damon.

"You're telling me," Dean started but paused to look up at Stefan to release him. "Buddy, we get it, your superman, you wanna let go of me now?" Stefan hesitated at first but finally let him go. Dean stood up, "You're telling me that she's so powerful that _you guys_ can't say her name." Dean asked, not buying the story.

"What do you mean?" Damon asked confused. He looked back at Castiel, "You never told us what you are."

Castiel waited a bit, determining whether to answer him or not.

"He's an angel." Dean answered bluntly, getting impatient. "So let's get back to how this has anything to do with where Sam is."

"Wait, a what?" Stefan asked.

"Did I hear you right? I thought you said an angel?" Damon said.

"Yep, you heard me right," Dean answered, "an angel, part of heaven, and yes there's a heaven, hell, God, devil, the whole shebang. Your mind is completely blown; you're questioning your whole existence. Where do you fit in? Where are you going to end up? Well guess what sweetheart; you're a friggin vampire so angels aren't that farfetched. And let me answer that for you right now, you're going straight into the pits of hell. Moving on!"

"You're kidding, right?" Damon asked.

"We have no powers in matters dealing with her." Castiel went on, ignoring Damon. "As for where Sam is, she's taken him to Cetro. It's her realm. A sort of hell, that's hers. The story goes that she was one of the first priestesses of the old religion, before Wicca, and of course they use magic, energy generated from nature itself. But she started channeling things that were dark; these things began to change her. The power changed her to a point where she wasn't human anymore, but something else, entirely. When it got to a state that keeping her on Earth wasn't possible, a band of angels were called upon to cast her out. She was sent to hell but in hell, she began to consume the souls of the damned. Things began to change there; she was slowly developed the power to come back to Earth and she brought with her every conceivable evil. She could travel freely, at her own will. So finally a prison was built to contain her, Cetro. She was trapped there for centuries, kept away from the universe. It was a way to restore the balance they told us, but her very existence is still a distortion in the balance. And now she's coming back."

No one spoke. Castiel looked at each of them in the eye. "So now you understand how this isn't a petty fight anymore?" he said.

"How do I get Sam back?" Dean asked.

"The girl can bring him back." Castiel said,

"But you said yourself, this thing is so powerful and Bonnie's just a witch." Stefan said.

"She's a Bennett witch, she's of direct bloodline to _her_. And as I've heard she's the last of her family?" Castiel looked at the Salvatores for confirmation.

Stefan nodded.

"In that case, everyone on Earth is going to be hunting her down. Whoever has her right now, holds the key to our fate."

"How many others know about this?" Stefan asked.

"Last I heard, the words gone to Crowley." Castiel said, glancing at Dean.

"Who's Crowley?" Damon asked.

"Long story, but just know that everyone's going to be fighting for a piece of the witch."

"Well than," Damon said looking around the room, "I suggest we get the key of our fates back before anyone else!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Thank you for the positive comments again guys!  
><strong>

**Greatly appreciated!  
><strong>

**If things get confusing here than don't be afraid to demand an explanation!  
><strong>

**Alot of surprises up head! I promise. and new characters from both sides will be joining us in the next to chapters.  
><strong>

**I think you can probably guess the first one :P  
><strong>

**Everything i wrote about the history of the old religion is all fake!  
><strong>

**I got the names and things from a bit of research but it's mostly fictional  
><strong>

**If i have offended anyone I'm sorry  
><strong>

**but again it's all made up!  
><strong>

**Oh and i guess this is the start of team winchestatores ...or...Salchester... you guys can come up with something better i guess  
><strong>

**but don't expect it to be all sweets and candies just yet because of course we know how stubborn both brothers (especially those whose names start with D) can be  
><strong>

**so there's going to be a lot more fights  
><strong>

**and think of Cas as the middle ground, the neutral one...who's slightly nicer to Dean  
><strong>

**Okay my rant is done!  
><strong>

**Leave comments please!  
><strong>

**-BBS  
><strong>


	18. Don't Leave Us Out

"Ric, where are you?" Damon barked into the phone.

"Going over to Jeremy and Elena, why?" came Alaric's voice at the other end.

"Change of plan, get Liz and her squad to the Lockwood estate and find Bonnie! I'm on my way there." Damon said. Castiel had just left with Dean and now Stefan and Damon were making their way out of the house.

"Damon, what's going on?" Ric asked.

"Long story Ric, just get to Bonnie first and I'll explain the rest to you." He hung up the phone. As Damon stepped out of the doorway and into the light of the day, his skin stung. He winced and swore.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked.

"It's my damn ring," he said examining the ancient band of metal with the blue stone that surrounded his finger. "It's been acting up all morning." He shook his hand and the irritation stopped for a bit.

"You should get that checked?" Stefan said.

"Yeah, as soon as my witch is available." Damon said, rolling his eyes at him. They both got into their cars and they began driving towards the estate.

"So we trust them?" Stefan asked

"Just for now, see where they lead us. Right now they know more than us. Let's use that to our advantage." Damon said.

Stefan shook his head. "You're walking on thin lines here Damon."

"Listen little brother, I you just keep trusting me. I know what I'm doing." Damon smirked.

* * *

><p>Dean arrived at the Lockwood estate following the directions from Damon. He looked around but there wasn't any sign of that Bonnie chick. He looked over at Cas who seemed to be staring at the sky.<p>

"Well, where is she?" Dean asked, raising his hand to almost demonstrate the fact that there was no one here.

"Something's wrong." Cas said.

"Yeah, I can see that." Dean said annoyed. Cas didn't reply. Just than they heard footsteps from behind them, crushing twigs and dried leaves. Dean turned to see the same man that's always with Damon. He raised his brow. "Can I help you?" Dean asked rudely. He didn't like him just due to the fact that he seemed to be of close relations with Salvatore.

"I'm sorry, but I think I should be the one to ask that." The man replied. Behind him came a blond haired woman dressed as a sheriff.

"You're Dean?" she asked. Dean nodded. "I'm sheriff Forbes." She said. "I assume you know Alaric." She said glancing over at the man. "And who's this?"

"Cas," Dean replied not wanting to. Suddenly a boy came running towards them. It was Matt. He raced towards the sheriff and Ric. When he looked over at Dean and Cas, a sudden cautious expression spread over him and he kept his distance.

"Did you find her?" Matt asked.

"We just got here?" Ric replied.

"Which way did she go?" The sheriff asked.

"I don't know," he spoke, almost out of breath. "I saw her and I was trying to get to her but when she saw me, she had this …weird look and she ran from me." He explained.

"Shit, don't tell me she's possessed again!" Dean said.

"We have to find her before she gets to someone else like before." Ric said.

"No really genius?" Dean said. Ric glared at him.

"We have to be careful. At this point she's not aware of her own actions." Cas explained. Just as he said that, Damon and Stefan appeared.

"Where is she-" Damon just began to ask when they all went silent after hearing laughter. Everyone looked around confused, waiting to hear it again. But there was no sound. "Did anyone else hear that?" Damon whispered, almost unsure. The laughter suddenly came again. It was a high pitched feminine voice and they all located it as coming from above. As Dean looked up, he saw the girl perched up on the branch of the tree, staring at them and smiling.

"What the-" Dean began, but was interrupted by her eerie laughter. She was giggling as if the scene unfolding under her was the most hilarious thing in the world.

"Bonnie." the sheriff called hesitantly. She shot her head at the sheriff.

"Bonnie's not here right now, sweetheart." She said in a menacing voice that didn't belong to her. She continued to glare at them.

"On the count of three," Damon whispered under his breath so Bonnie couldn't hear. "I get up there, push her down, you guys trap her."

"We can't hurt her, we need her alive." Cas whispered.

"I got this!" Damon hissed. "Stefan, you catch her before she falls. Everyone ready?" Everyone gave the slightest nod of their heads. "One," he whispered. "Two…THREE." With that he sprang up, inhumanly high and got on top of the branch. "Here Bonnie, I'm not gonna hurt you." He said, beckoning her. She gave a hiss like a cat and was about to attack Damon when he pushed her down. She fell from the branch of the tree, hurdling to the ground. Stefan flashed forward, getting ready for the catch. Bonnie fell into his arms, her eyes closed as if she were unconscious. Stefan placed her on the ground gently. Damon jumped down from the tree. The sheriff knelt down on her knees beside her.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked. She placed a hand on Bonnie's forehead but just as her skin touched her head, Bonnie's eyes shot open revealing black pupils. She looked Dean straight in the eyes.

"Dean, I've missed you." She said in a different voice now with the widest grin. She suddenly sprang to her feet sending Stefan flying to the other side. "Oh what fun we use to have Dean." She said walking towards him.

"What?" Dean asked confused.

Like a cougar, she positioned herself and in a flash suddenly bolted towards Dean. Damon flashed in front Dean, running into Bonnie head first. He held both of her hands, locked behind her back so she couldn't escape. "How about you calm down?" Damon said. She struggled and fought him, trying to free herself like a caged wild animal. She let out piercing screams. Everyone held their ears except Damon who had his hands full. He cringed at the sound. "Someone do something!" He yelled. "Make it stop!"

Castiel came forward, in front of her and placed a hand on her forehead. She struggled for a little while longer but then fell limb in Damon's hands.

"Is she really out this time?" Alaric asked. Castiel nodded.

"What's happening to her?" Mat asked.

"Her body is now an open vessel, a gate way. Her soul can't hold out. Everyone wants in." Cas said in his steady tone.

"Well, what was that about with me?" Dean asked.

"The thing that was in her might have known you. Maybe a demon you had encountered before." Cas said.

"Looks like you have fans." Damon said grinning. Dean glared at him. "Oh and just to make one thing clear, I did just save you back there, hunter. Remember that."

Dean clenched his teeth. It was all he could do to keep from slamming Damon's head against the nearest tree right this second.

Stefan came forward now. "So how do we stop them from coming in her?" he asked Cas.

"I'll work on that. For now, tie her hands together." Cas ordered.

"I have handcuffs." The sheriff came forward, revealing them. She cuffed the hands together of the unconscious girl while Alaric and Mat carried her to the side, leaning her against a tree. Cas had told Damon to draw a circle in the middle of the dirt and Stefan to get candles. Cas looked up at the sky as if calculating something.

"What are you doing, Cas?" Dean asked him.

"Waiting for the right moment." He replied. Dean had no idea what that meant but he took it as an answer and stepped back. Stefan had arrived with candles, lighting five around Damon's makeshift circle. After completing everyone's assigned tasks, they all waited for Cas's next decision.

Suddenly, from the corner of Dean's eyes, he saw Bonnie twitch.

"Now," Cas said. Bonnie twitched once more and then, keeping her eyes closed, she sat up.

"She's awake." The sheriff said. Everyone turned to look. Cas turned as well. He walked over to her. Bonnie opened her eyes revealing the black orbs again. She jumped to her feet, wild once more.

"Hold her down." Cas said. Damon and Dean, the two closest to her, both took an arm and pulled her to her knees once more.

"You won't be able to pull this off!" Bonnie spat at Cas, this time in a deep, masculine voice. Cas placed a hand on her head once more and began chanting something in Latin. Bonnie yelled as if being tortured. "Castiel, you know as well as I do that their all doomed! Why try to help them?! She's coming and there's nothing you or your boys can do to change it! It's been written already!" Bonnie yelled. Cas continued chanting, ignoring her every word. It got to a point when she let out a finally scream and a black cloud of smoke spilled out of her mouth. Bonnie fell forward, coughing her lungs out till a bit of blood came out onto the ground.

"What the hell was it talking about?" Dean asked.

"Nothing." Cas said, "Check if she's able to stand." He said to Damon. Damon waited patiently for Bonnie to stop coughing. Alaric pulled out a bottle of water out of his bag and tossed it to him. He handed it to her, breaking apart her cuffs with his hand.

"I can't do this," she said between coughs. She took in a sip of water, before coughing that out as well. "There's so many…I just…every single moment just feels like being burned from the inside…" she coughed again.

Damon, not saying a word, silently poured the rest of the water on her hands to wash the blood out.

"She needs time to rest." Mat spoke up. But when he did, Cas turned around to face him, silencing him with his dagger like stare.

"Time, is what we don't have. She needs to get up now." He said.

Dean felt a slight bit of pity, looking at Bonnie like this. "Cas, maybe we can wait a bit." He said.

"Do you want Sam back, or not?" Cas asked. Being reminded of his brother, all the pity washed right out. Dean stepped back.

"Come on Bonnie," Damon whispered, pulling her to her feet. She gripped onto him, unsteady. He took her to the middle of the circle and placed her down, coming out of the circle. She sat there waiting.

"Do you know what you have to do?" Cas asked from outside the circle.

"Yeah," she said softly, still a bit dazed. "They told me everything." She sighed. "They told me everything. Everything about you, them," she looked at Dean and then back at Cas, "everything that's going on, and everything you want from me." Damon and Stefan looked at Cas, confused. He went on ignoring them.

"Then do it." He ordered.

She took in a deep breath, placing her hands on the ground. There was a sudden, slight breeze. She suddenly opened her eyes again, looking at Cas. "What if I can't make it back, how will I know-" she began.

"You'll know." Is all he said.

She closed her eyes again and began mumbling something under a breath. The breeze was there again, but it quickly changed to heavy, swaying wind. The darkened sky suddenly looked very empty now. A few moments later, each of the five candles flared up. Everyone stepped back. Her chanting grew louder and with, the circle was outlined now with flames. She threw her hands in the air, beckoning for something. She called out to the heavens, the flames growing high when another circle of fire formed to the right. She chanted louder and stronger and as she did the circle grew more vibrant and a white light appeared over it. She yelled the last few words and with a flash something fell to the center of the circle. Everything went silent.

Cas turned to Damon, Stefan and Dean. "I have to leave, don't lose her! I'll be back in three days' time." He said.

"Where are you going?!" Dean asked. But before he could get an answer, Cas was gone. The flames went out and within the second circle emerged something, a body. Dean stepped closer, hesitantly. It was covered in dark red slime.

"Dean?" it called. Dean instantly knew who it was and ran to it.

"Sam?!" he called back. He helped him sit up. Sam rubbed some of the slime away and his recognizable face appeared.

"Well isn't this the darn right sweetest moment of the day?" Damon called.

Dean glared at him, helping his brother up. Alaric, Matt and the sheriff went over to Bonnie to check on her.

"Where did he go?" Stefan asked Damon, talking about Cas.

Damon shrugged.

"The reuniting of the Winchester brothers is always a heartwarming moment." A voice came from behind them.

Damon turned around to see a smiling face of a middle aged man in a black coat. "Who are you?" Stefan asked.

"Oh how rude of me, I haven't given a proper introduction, I am-" he began.

"Crowley." Dean finished.

He tilted his head to the side, "Glad you didn't forget so quickly."

"Who?" Damon asked, looking between the both of them.

"What do you want?" Dean asked, ignoring Damon once more.

"You're seriously asking me this?" he said shocked. He looked over at Bonnie, "What do you think?"

Dean and Sam suddenly stepped forward, blocking his path to Bonnie. "Well you'll have to go through us first." Sam said.

"Is that so?" Crowley answered.

"Sorry mate, get in line. I called her first." A deep, British accent voice came from the other side. Everyone turned. "Klaus." Stefan said.

"The one and only," he said with a smirk. "Holding the key, Stefan, and you really thought I wouldn't know?"

Damon and Stefan flashed forward. Now the Salvatores and the Winchesters formed a circle around Bonnie and the rest, while Crowley stood at one end and Klaus at the other.

"Thirty seconds," Damon said, "He leaves us for thirty seconds and we're already about to lose her."

"Yeah, that tends to happen with Cas." Dean replied. "We are so screwed."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys<strong>

**Enjoy!**

**Thank you for all your comments! and I haven't edited so please excuse moi!**

**Love all the comments and interests you guys are showing! Thanks!**

**And don't forget to review!**

**-BBS**


	19. My two best bud?

**A question that was asked alot was, 'who was the demon in Bonnie?' So to clear out the confusion, it wasn't a particular famous demon. There alot of demons that are going to be running in and out of Bonnie and one of them just happened to be one that had encountered Dean. So don't worry about her. Just clearing out confusion. Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 19:**

* * *

><p>Damon and Stefan took a step back, coming closer to Bonnie. Sheriff Forbes pulled out her gun, ready to shoot, knowing that it would do no good. Damon looked over at the Winchesters on the other side, in front of Crowley. The younger one looked injured and Dean… not so confident. Damon knew they weren't in good shape right now.<p>

"Klaus, been a long time." Crowley said.

"Same goes to you, mate." Klaus replied with a smile.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Stefan asked.

"Well of course," Klaus said

"It would be an insult, not knowing the oldest vampire alive." Crowley finished.

"Oldest vampire?" Sam repeated with a bit of astonishment.

"So what do you guys want, huh?" Dean asked. "This isn't no slumber party we're having here."

"Don't play dumb, moose." Crowley barked impatiently

"Moose?" Damon asked with a smirk.

"Hey, I thought Sam's the moose?" Dean said.

"Same thing." Crowley said annoyed. He brought both his hands behind his back and began walking around the circle they held as if he was about to present a proposition. Dean followed him, making his way closer to Damon, keeping the formation.

"There's nothing here for you." Dean said, trying to keep his composure, pulling a poker face which Damon learned to see right through.

"Is that true, well than, what are you all protecting so dearly, Dean?" he asked looking over his shoulder at Bonnie cradled in the arms of Sheriff Forbes.

"Nothing that concerns you." Dean said immediately.

"Word spreads quicker than you think and right now, the price for the Bennet witch went through the roof." Crowley explained.

"And why are you here?" Stefan asked Klaus. Damon knew he was trying to drag this a bit longer and he knew exactly what his brother's counter question was going to be. He gave a smirk. He knew where his brother was going to take this.

"That's not of your concern." Klaus said.

"Really, cuz I think it is." Damon said. "You've been around her for how long now, and your sudden interest in her sparks now?"

"Yesterday she was useless, today brings a new purpose Damon." Klaus said.

Damon was waiting for Stefan, this was his que.

"Alright, come take her." Stefan said. Dean and Sam almost instantly snapped their heads towards the Salvatores.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Dean yelled. Damon glared at Dean as if to shut him up.

"I bet you never tried to outrun an Original Dean. Let me tell you now, it's not possible. There's nothing we can do, we have to let her go." He said. Both Damon and Stefan stepped aside, giving Klaus a clear path to Bonnie.

"Stefan?" Alaric and Liz both called in disbelief.

"Well I'm glad you learned your lesson by now." Klaus said. He stepped forward.

"Hold on." Crowley suddenly yelled. All the heads turned to Crowley as if forgetting he was there. "She's mine Nicklaus. I don't know what the hell you think you're doing but I came for her."

_Bull's eye!_ Damon thought.

Klaus arched his brow. "She's my Bennet witch, Crowley." He said in a stern tone.

Damon gave Dean an urgent look and Dean immediately understood. He gave the slightest nod back to him. Damon glanced over at Stefan and Sam who both seemed to be on the ball as well.

"Well, well, you both want her. Looks like we have a bit of a dilemma; don't we?" he said playfully. Klaus turned to face Crowley completely, his back to Stefan.

Crowley eyed Klaus. "Alright what do you want?" he asked straight forward.

"Hey, just like that?" Dean asked. "You were never that easy with us?"

Damon nodded to Stefan. Stefan mentally counted to three and in a flash he was in the center of the circle, picking up Bonnie into his arms. He sprinted into the other direction as fast as he could. Klaus saw this and in anger was about to follow him when Damon jumped at him bringing him down to the ground. He knew he couldn't take down Klaus, _ever_, but the least he could do was buy Stefan some time. To his amazement Dean did the same. For a minute both Dean and Damon held Klaus pinned to the ground. Sam turned to Crowley, only to see that he had vanished. Alaric and Matt ran over while Liz brought her gun. She aimed it at Klaus's forehead.

"You're going to regret this." Klaus said menacingly to Damon. Liz pressed the trigger, sending bullet after bullet into Klaus's head. Klaus fell numb. Damon and Dean got up, hesitant.

"Is he dead?" Sam asked.

"Nope." Damon said with a smile. "But he sure is pissed. Where's your guy?"

"Crowley's gone." Sam said.

"I'll scout the area, you guys go help out Stefan." Liz commanded. Damon nodded.

"Sam and I'll help you search." Dean said.

"Wait, Dean go with Damon," Alaric said. "Matt and I'll search along with Liz. It doesn't' seem like your brother here can do much running around." It was true. Though no one had seen it before, Sam was limping. He was also covered in a disgusting amount of blood, or whatever it was.

"Matt, take him to your house to clean up and get some rest." The sheriff instructed.

"Wait," Dean said quickly.

"We're wasting time here. Stefan might need some help now. And Klaus is going to wake up soon." Ric said.

"I'll be fine Dean. Go, they're right." Sam said.

Dean let out a sigh, "Fine" he looked unwillingly towards Damon who had a welcoming creepy smile. "Great, more time with my best bud." He said sarcastically.

Damon rolled his eyes. Mat, with one of Sam's arms around his shoulder, helping him walk, set off towards his house. Damon and Dean both ran towards the direction Stefan had gone, and the others headed in the opposite direction leaving Klaus unconscious on the ground. No one wanted to be near him when he awoke.

"Where did he take her?" Dean asked, once they were away from the others.

"Her house." Damon replied.

"That's the best you could do?"

"It's actually perfect," Damon said annoyed, "Klaus hasn't been invited into her house, so he can't get in. As for how well it will work on the Crowley guy, depends on what exactly he is."

"We need to get the place salted." Dean instructed.

"I've seen Bonnie use salt before."

"Yeah, it works against demons." Dean explained. That took Damon by surprise because he recalled Bonnie using the salt to trap Stefan, Klaus and him. So what did that mean? "I've got a lot back at the motel we were staying at." Dean went on.

"Alright, this is what we'll do. You go ahead to Bonnie's house and help Stefan start salting the place and I'll get your extra batch of salt."

"Wait, I don't want you sniffing around my things." Dean began, but stopped suddenly. Damon looked at him in confusion, turning to the direction of his gaze only to see what had stopped him.

"What the-" he mumbled to himself in confusion. In front of the two of him stood…another him.

* * *

><p><strong>Answering questions now (something I haven't done in a while...sorry)<strong>

**Thank you for your positive comments, you guys are sooo amazying and I'm honestly so happy that you guys like this enough to continue reading :D **

**The regular readers are always there so thanks so much and I'm beginning to see new story followers which is making me very excited! You guys are fabulous!**

**So I didn't see any particular questions so I'm just going to begin ranting :)**

**Firstly, anyone have any questions? Please leave them for me to answer and don't be shy to demand an answer! **

**I'm not going to reveal who our special guest is. See if you guys can guess!**

**Dean and Damon are beginning to cooperate, right, right? :D Let's hope so!  
><strong>

**Oh and some people are asking some very intricate questions about some characters, hint hint! Remember that no characters that have been mentioned, are going to be forgotten. There's a plan for everyone! ;D**

**Also, my March break is on so I'll be updating frequently (fingers crossed) so also don't hesitate to demand an update! The more you guys demand, the more likely I'll get off my lazy butt and write :D**

**Alright, I'm done, Peace guys, **

**and don't forget to review ;)**

**P.s **

**I was planning to write some more fanfics so throw me some fandoms! Some of my favorites that could be potentials are The Walking Dead, or Merlin. Give me some of your ideas and I'll see if I'm familiar with them!**


	20. Darn

"Damon" Dean began, looking between the two figures, "Do you, by any chance, have a twin brother?"

"…No" Damon said, looking at the person in front of him as if he was looking at his own reflection. "I only have_ one_ brother."

They both looked at each other and then back at the man.

"You sure man?" Dean asked, keeping his eye on the other Damon.

"Pretty sure." Damon replied

The other Damon stood before them with a smug smile etched onto his face. Something suddenly clicked into Dean's mind.

"Shape shifter!" Dean called. He pulled out his gun but before he could go any further the shape shifter latched onto Damon, yanking off his leather jacket. He tackled Damon onto the ground, both rolling over each other. "Hey, hey!" Dean yelled. "Stop it!"

One of the Damon's pulled away. He got up on to his knees, leaving the other still one the ground. They were both covered with dirt. Dean stood there confused.

"What the hell are you waiting for, Dean? Shoot him." The one standing up said. Dean pointed the gun at the other Damon on the ground.

"Wait, Dean! What the hell? It's me, I'm Damon!" The one on the floor called. Dean looked at Damon… and the other Damon confused. They were both dressed in a white shirt and jeans. Smart.

* * *

><p>Stefan placed Bonnie onto her bed. She looked tired and weathered out, but at least she was out of reach from Klaus. As for the other guy, he didn't know what to do. Would he come looking for her here? And where was Damon? Surely he would know that Stefan was coming here. It's the one place Klaus hadn't been invited into yet.<p>

"Stefan," Bonnie said in a weak voice.

"It's alright, you're safe now." Stefan said softly.

"No Stefan listen to me…" She began, but broke out into frantic coughs.

"Hold on," Stefan said running downstairs to get some water.

"No, Stefan, come back…" She called weakly. But he was gone. Stefan got into the kitchen when his phone suddenly rang. It was Ric.

"Yeah," Stefan answered.

"Stefan, we didn't find the Crowley guy yet." Ric said.

"What about Klaus?"

"He's gone. He's clearly awake and running. There's no sign of him anywhere near here. Tell me you got Bonnie at a safe place."

"Don't worry Ric." Stefan said.

"What's Damon and Dean doing about Crowley?" Ric asked.

"What do you mean? Damon's not with me. I thought he was with you guys." Stefan said.

"No, Stefan, Damon and Dean left us. They were heading to Bonnie's house. They should have been there by now."

* * *

><p>"Alright nobody move or I'll shoot you both." Dean commanded.<p>

"Oh, smart. Cuz I'm a vampire, the bullet won't hurt me." One of the Damon's said with a satisfied smile.

"No, I have vervaine filled bullets in here so either way, both of you go down." Dean said, instantly wiping the smile off that Damon's face.

"So how are you planning to do this?" The other Damon asked.

"Shut it." Dean said. "I'll be asking the question here. Both of you on your knees, now!" he said pointing the gun. Both Damon's went down on the ground with their hands up behind their head.

"Maybe we could do this the smart way. Ask me some question Dean." One of the Damon said enthusiastically.

"A shape shifter would already have access to it's victims memories." Dean said. "Though, you probably already knew that." He fingered the trigger.

"Ah, see I didn't. That proves it!" he said excited.

"Shut it!" Dean said again.

* * *

><p>Stefan just hung up the phone when he heard the floor board creek behind him. He turned to see Bonnie clinging onto the railing.<p>

"Stefan, you have to tie me up." She said clutching her stomach.

"What do you mean? What's happening?" Stefan asked.

"Stefan you need to hurry. I feel another wave-it's coming." She held on to her forehead swaying.

"Bonnie, it's okay-" Stefan said, but just than her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell to the ground. Bonnie started to twitch violently. Stefan tried to help her sit up but she continued to twitch.

"Tie – tie me up!" She yelled out.

Stefan did as she said and ran to get the ropes. Getting Bonnie up onto a chair, he quickly tied both her hands behind her back. "Tell me what's happening Bonnie." Stefan said. But it was no use. Bonnie was as good as gone.

* * *

><p>Elena knocked on the door slowly. "Jer?" she called.<p>

He opened the door of his room. "What is it?" he replied.

"Nothing, I was just kind of lonely. Damon's stupid house arrest policy!" she said annoyed. Jeremy chuckled.

"Well he's in charge now, everyone has to do as he says." Elena rolled her eyes. She walked into his room and sat on the bed. He went back to his laptop. "Where's Stefan?"

"I don't know. He won't pick up." She replied, playing with the edge of the blanket.

"Any news from Caroline?"

"Absolutely none! Everyone seems to have a hand in what's going on except us! I hate feeling so useless." Elena said stubbornly.

"They're doing this for you, you know that."

"They're doing it for you too, Jer." She insisted.

"Yeah sure, cuz Damon really has some deep love for me." He said sarcastically. Elena laughed when she abruptly stopped.

"Did you hear that?" she whispered to Jeremy. He stopped suddenly as well.

"What was that?" he asked. It sounded like a slam of the door. Jeremy got up, Elena following, and slowly opened the door of his room to listen. There was another sound.

"Someone's in the house." Elena whispered. Then the lights of the house went out.

* * *

><p>"Dean, come on. I'm the real Damon!" One of the Damon's said once again.<p>

"I said, shut up!" Dean repeated.

The sun was beginning to rise sending faint light flickering through the branches. As it touched one of the Damon's skin he suddenly yelled out in pain. His skin started to peel and burn. He got up on his feet and ran to the shade of the nearest tree, his skin smoking. Dean turned back to the other Damon.

"Well that explains that." Dean said with a grin. The other Damon-the shape shifter- stood up onto his feet and shrugged.

"There's no hiding it now than, is there?" he asked casually.

"Where'd you come from?" Dean asked raising his gun up. "There hasn't been a shape shifter around these areas, ever."

"There's more were I came from Dean, much, much more."

Dean placed his finger on the trigger and let the gun shoot. The shape shifter quickly moved away, but not quick enough, sending the bullet into this arm. He let out a curse but continued running. Dean continued shooting, but he was long gone. Dean swore and turned to see Damon hiding under the shade.

"What's wrong with you?" Dean asked. "You were fine with the sun yesterday."

"It's this stupid ring!" Damon said taking the ring off his finger.

"Well come on, we gotta get to your brother with the salt!" Dean yelled. "And stop the other you that's running around town!" He added as a side note.

"Yeah, kinda a problem!" Suddenly Damon's phone rang. He reached for it pulling it out of his pocket when he accidentally exposed his elbow to the sun. Wincing he threw his phone across. "Damn it!" Dean laughed out loud. He picked it up, examining it.

"Elena" he said. He put it on speaker.

"Hello," Damon yelled across to the phone.

"Damon," came Elena's anxious voice. "There's something here, Damon!"

"Elena?" Damon called.

There was suddenly a scream and the line went dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Thank you guys for such positive feedback !**

**You guys are awesome!**

**To DBZGTAF I can definitely do resident evil and the walking dead, that would be cool! But i don't really know the third one you mentioned :( But glad to do those too :D **

**Any other requests, please don't hesitate to demand :)**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this one, it's kinda dull, sorry :(**

**Please reviewwwww!**

**-BBS**


	21. My Return

"Get to Elena!" Damon shouted.

"What about you?" Dean asked, still gripping onto Damon's disconnected phone.

"I'm fine, just go!"

Dean glanced at the phone and back at Damon, still contemplating. "Your brother and the witch-"

"DEAN!"

"Alright, alright!" Dean swiftly tossed Damon his phone and then took off his leather jacket, tossing that along as well. "Here, figure something out." He yelled. He turned back and ran the opposite direction. Damon glanced at Dean's jacket.

"Figure something out?" he looked up at the shining sun. "Damn it!"

* * *

><p>"Come on Bonnie, hang on! Bonnie do you hear me?" Stefan tried once more at the dazed girl sitting in front of him.<p>

"Damn it, Damon where are you?"

Stefan's phone suddenly rang. "Damon?"

"I'm trapped." Came his voice.

"What?!"

"My ring just gave out! I'm stuck under a tree in the middle of daylight, Stefan."

"Well what am I supposed to do, Damon? Bonnie's drifting away and we're practically sitting ducks. Where's Dean?"

"I sent him to go to Elena. She's in trouble."

"WHAT?"

"He's there. I'm going to try and get there if I don't hear from him. For now let Ric know what happened. Tell him to bring you salt."

"Salt."

"Just like Bonnie used, when you get the salt, put it on your doors and windows. It's supposed to stop 'demons' from entering."

"Your speaking complete nonsense to me right now."

"Just do it Stefan! Keep Bonnie safe no matter what."

"Alright."

* * *

><p>Dean climbed up the steps of the porch. As he approached the front door he saw it ajar. There was an eerie silence looming around the house. Dean stepped in, looking around cautiously.<p>

"Hello?" he called. "Elena?"

Dean clutched his gun in his hand, ready to fire if necessary. He had absolutely no idea what he was walking into. "Elena?" he called again. From the corner of his eyes he saw something pass by. He flinched, turning immediately to find nothing.

"Come out, I know you're here." He said calmly, scanning the corners of the room.

He heard the faintest whimper and turned to the direction. "Elena, where are you." There was another whimper. Catching onto the sound, Dean sped towards it to find Elena. Her hands and legs were tied as she lay on the ground. Her eyes widened in fear as Dean approached her. "It's alright." Dean said slowly. He placed his gun down on the ground and quickly began pulling at her restraints. There was a sudden blow to the side of Dean's head, knocking him over. He fell onto his back, clutching his head. There was blood from the blow and he felt slightly dazed. He looked over at Elena. 'Probably should have untapped her mouth first' he thought to himself bitterly. He looked up to see who attacked him.

To his utter confusion, in front of him stood …Elena.

"Hmm, I was expecting a Salvatore." She said, assessing Dean's face. "But you're cute." She smirked.

"What the fu-!" he began before being cut off.

"Geez, potty mouth. Don't you know there are ladies around?" She said. She bent down and took one of Dean's arms, dragging him across the room and away from Elena. It seemed to almost take no effort on the young girl's part. She sat him down on a chair, tying both his hands behind him.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean grumbled, "Where the hell are all you shape shifters coming from?"

"Shape shifters?" Elena- the look a like asked. "Honey, I'm the original. If anything, that's the shape changer-or whatever." She said pointing to a still tied up Elena.

"What?" Dean asked irritated. The sharp jabbing on his head wouldn't stop.

"Now where are Damon and Stephan? I know they sent you."

"No one sent me!" Dean spat.

The look alike rolled her eyes. "That's what they all say." She strode over to the other room, swaying her hips from side to side with extra emphasis. Dean looked over at Elena who had freed one of her hands and quickly pulled off the tape from her mouth.

"Are you actually here to help me?" she whispered. She clearly wasn't caught up with the whole joining allegiance yet.

"Yeah yeah now untie me." Dean hissed.

She crawled over, pulling at Dean's ropes.

"My, my, aren't we in a bit of a hurry." A voice came from the doorway. Elena immediately froze but fortunately she had untied the ropes enough for Dean to be free. He remained seated on the chair.

"What do you want now? Why are you doing here?" Elena asked.

"A little of this, a little of that. I'm really not that demanding." The lookalike remarked.

Taking advantage of the moment, Dean dived for his gun and shot a bullet straight into the woman's shoulder. She staggered back by the impact but then looked at her wound as if it was a bug bite. Annoyed she strode towards Dean, clutching his neck.

"This was a new jacket!" she shouted.

Dean placed the barrel of the gun against her neck and let it fire. The woman fell onto the floor, her neck torn in half. She gasped in pain but Dean could see the wound healing quickly.

"What-" he began.

"Hurry, she'll be up." Elena said, rushing him.

"what is she, a vampire?" Dean asked.

"Yeah"

"Then why the hell does she look like you?!" Dean barked in confusion.

"She's- long story, we have to find a way to tie her up!" Elena said urgently.

"Let me just stake her."

"No! She took my brother somewhere."

"Why is everything so twisted in this god damn town!" Dean yelled in frustration as he reached for the ropes.

"Not this town gorgeous, just me." The look alike said. She was up on her feet in the flash of light and had a grin on her face. "The names Katherine by the way." In another instant she snatched Dean's gun right out of his hands and smacked the butt of it into his face.

* * *

><p>There was a loud impact against the wooden door. Stefan stiffened up. He stood defensively in front of Bonnie's unconscious body, ready to throw himself at whatever comes through that door. There was another bang. He crouched down.<p>

"Stefan!" came a familiar voice.

"Damon?" Stefan flashed to the door, swinging it open. Damon stood in the shade of the porch roof, half of him in flames while the other half covered by someone's jacket. "How did you get here? I thought your ring didn't work?"

"A lot of ducking and hiding, brother!" he said through clenched teeth, wincing at his still burning skin. Stefan watched his skin heal.

Damon threw two bags of salt at the doorstep. He made his way through the door but was suddenly blocked by some invisible barrier. "I can't get in." he said annoyed.

"Did Bonnie ever invite you in?" Stefan asked.

"Ugh, of course not!" Damon said in realization. "Well wake her up!" Suddenly Damon's phone rang. "What?!" he barked.

"Hello Damon," came a sweet, conniving voice.

"ugh, no, no, no!" Damon yelled in frustration at the phone.

"Who is it?" Stefan asked.

"Glad to hear such a nice welcome." He could hear the sarcasm in her voice.

"What do you want Katherine?" Damon asked bitterly.

"I love how we have this connection. I don' t even have to say anything for you to understand me." She teased playfully.

"What the hell do you want?" he repeated impatiently.

"There's a stone somewhere in the Bennett house. Find it and bring it to me. Simple."

"And why would I do that?"

"Cuz I have your Elena and with her a very handsome man who I haven't seen before but I assume is one of yours because he came barging in with a crusade to save Elena. Clearly he learned from the Salvatores. You want them back, I want that stone, a very quick deal if you ask me."

"Why do you want the stone?" Damon asked.

"Non of your business. You have half an hour." She was about to hang up when an evil thought came into Damon's head. He might be helpless in this situation but he knew one thing that would wipe that grin straight off her face.

"Hey Katherine, before you hang up, Klaus is in town. Just thought you should know." Damon hung up the phone. At least that filled him with some sense of control in this very messed up situation.

"Get her to let me in!" Damon yelled at Stefan. Stefan rushed over to Bonnie, gently waking her up.

"Bonnie?" he tried gently.

"Bonnie wake up god damn it!" Damon yelled from the door.

"Bonnie," Stefan tried again.

"Well look who we have here." Came a voice from behind Damon that froze him on the spot. "Are we in a bit of an unwelcomed situation, Damon?"

Damon dreadfully turned to see Klaus standing a few feet behind him.

"You can't come in so you can't get to her." Damon said confidently.

"Well your out here," Klaus gestured with open arms, "so ripping your heart out will have to do for now." He growled.

"Stefan!" Damon yelled.

"Bonnie, invite Damon in!" Stefan yelled.

Klaus charged towards Damon but in that instant a faint whisper fell threw the air.

"Come in Damon."

Damon immediately stepped into the house and Klaus hit the invisible barrier. Damon let out a breath of relief. "I made it." He almost couldn't believe it.

Klaus glared at him from the other side of the invisible barrier. "I will burn every inch of this house down." He snarled. "What are you going to hide behind then, Damon?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Hey guys! Been a while, I know...well actually it's been a very long while. I missed writing! I'll try updating often. Thank you to all the new followers and old for keeping with this story...after all these years!**

**You guys are amazing. **

**Please review and let's see how this goes! **

**You guys are amazing!**

**-BBS**


End file.
